


Watching the Detectives

by MsBeasley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, Boston, Detectives, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Happy Ending, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBeasley/pseuds/MsBeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a newly minted Detective with the Boston Police Department. Detective Lexa Woods is a rising star at another precinct. As their paths continue to cross and they are forced to work together initial resistance becomes something more.</p><p>Clarke is a hot mess of a detective, new to the job and coming in hungover and fresh off a walk of shame more often than not. She lives and works with Raven who does tech work for the BPD and bartends on the side. They have an adorable pit bull mix named Hank.</p><p>Lexa is a rising star, newly transferred to get and adjacent precinct in shape. She runs the show, but her carefully constructed bravado begins to falter as soon as Clarke enters her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt. Open to feedback/kudos/praise. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is rushing to work with a rocking hangover and fresh off a one-night stand when she gets pulled over by Detective Lexa Woods.

Clarke’s bike sped along the Longfellow bridge weaving through rush hour traffic, treating the morning’s commute like an an agility test.  
  
Inside her helmet her head pounded, last night’s whiskey still sloshing around her brain. She regretted not tying her hair back before sneaking out Stephanie’s apartment. Or was it Emily’s apartment? Sarah’s? Regardless, her wavy blonde hair was whipping around her face like tendrils, obscuring her vision.  
  
She knew better than to hook up with someone on the other side of the river—it made her morning commute hellish. The sun flashed between the bridge’s salt and pepper shaker stone work, which sat like chess pieces separating her from the Charles river below. The sun was brutal though is was only 6:50 am. She had exactly 10 minutes to make it all the way into the city to not be late for work.  
  
The sun continued to flash like a strobe light, repeatedly blinding her. What exactly had happened last night? She knew Raven had worked a late shift at Cantina. She knew that after a wickedly long Thursday working a frustrating case she had agreed to grace Raven with her presence as she closed out her shift. She remembered Raven scoffing at her for ordering whiskey at a tequila joint, but comping her drinks nonetheless.  
  
And then… and then, she remembered suddenly that there had been dancing. And last call drinks. And post-last call drinks with Raven and her fellow barkeep, Em. Ah yes, that was it. She should have tied her hair up in  _Em’s_ apartment before getting on her bike.  
  
Em lived in Cambridge, and Clarke had walked her home “to make sure she made it safely.”  
  
Raven, meanwhile, had hopped on her bicycle and headed home to the apartment they shared in Jamaica Plain, clear across the city. Raven always biked home from work, claiming the wind on her face made her feel alive and free after her solid 18 hours of work between her role as tech guru and one of her many bar gigs. Besides, someone had to get home to their dog. It had been a few hours since the dog walker brought her home.  
  
Somewhere between the bars rear door and Em’s building two blocks away the mission had changed. But the rest was a blur, the mystery of her liaison with Em was something she could solve later. Who knows, maybe she’d give her a call sometime. For now, she was getting later by the second and couldn’t afford another notice.  
  
Her phone was buzzing repeatedly in her pocket, but there was no way she could answer it and continue to drive this beast. Besides the October wind was helping with her hangover while simultaneously freezing her through her ripped black jeans. No, best just to get to the station and return the calls then. Day’s shouldn’t be allowed to start before the sun was fully above the horizon.  
  
The tedium of rush hour sent her thoughts back to the night before. It was hard to say exactly what had happened between 2 am and now, but as Clarke leaned into a turn the fresh scratches she felt come alive on her back gave her a pretty good lead.  
  
Clarke continued to zoom through the bridge’s traffic, changing lanes anytime she spotted an opening big enough for her motorcycle. She was too busy trying to see past her hair to immediately notice the flashing lights of the unmarked police car tailing her.  
  
Just perfect. She was already 10 minutes late to the precinct and now this. Her head felt like a death metal band was rehearsing inside it. Why couldn’t she catch just one, single break? She sighed as she resigned herself to her fate and began to slow the bike.  
  
At least could flash her badge and play the cop card to avoid the ticket. If that failed she could always pull off her helmet and shake out her hair super-model style, a simple yet stunningly effective trick that for some reason renders most men speechless. For someone so often turned off by men she understood them on an almost elemental level.  
  
Clarke pulled to the shoulder of the bridge. As she flicked up the visor of her helmet she paused for a second to take in the water flanking the bridge, breathing in that distinctly Boston mixture of water and exhaust. A few groups of student were rowing in the Charles river.  
  
Pulling her eyes away from the water Clarke checked her mirror to see just who exactly she was dealing with here. A moment of surprise disoriented her as she saw not a middle-aged beat cop named Mike sauntering over, but a stunning woman in a perfectly tailored suit and heels marching toward her. Strange that a detective would pull me over, Clarke thought. Doesn’t she have anything better to do? Maybe I can get her number. At the very least her badge number should give Raven some prime cyber staling material.  
  
Just as the woman drew even with the back of Clarke’s bike, Clarke pulled off her helmet and did her patented hair toss. What the hell, right?  
  
The detective cleared her throat, “license and registration please?”  
  
Instead Clarke pulled out her badge and flashed it the detective’s way. “My apologies Detective,” she said flashing a winning smile. “I was just rushing on my way into the station.”  
  
“That’s nice. License and registration.”  
  
Clarke suppressed the urge to talk back and began to rummage for the documents in her bag. At that moment, the woman’s phone rang.  
  
“This is Lexa. What’s going on?...Ok, I’m on my way.”  
  
Her eyes flicked back to observe Clarke’s increasingly frantic search through her bag for her registration.  
  
“Call of the search,” Lexa said with a smirk. “It looks like today’s your lucky day.”  
  
And like that she turned on her heel and headed back to her car and was out of Clarke’s life as quickly as she had entered it.  
  
Just as the woman was pulling away the phone in her pocket buzzed. Raven’s number at the station flashed across the screen. She put in her earpiece and took the call.  
  
“Geeze woman, how are you already at work? Don’t you ever sleep?” Clarke  
  
“Well, good morning to you too, Clarke. Besides it seems like I’m not the only one who didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
  
“What can I do for you, Raven?”  
  
“Weren’t you supposed to be here by now? The phone on your desk has been ringing off the hook.”  
  
“What now?”  
  
"A shooting near Roxbury. I hope you’re decent because Kane wants you to go straight there."  
  
“If by decent you mean exceedingly hot mess then yes, I’m definitely decent. Text me the location and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”  
  
Clarke hung up and kicked her bike into gear. She resumed weaving in and out of traffic.


	2. On the Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives Griffin and Woods meet for the second time as they find themselves working the same case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! I'm new at this whole author thing.

As it happened, the location Raven texted Clarke was one she was all too familiar with—it was right on the edge of Franklin Park, about ½ mile from her apartment. 

Franklin Park was one of Clarke’s favorite places to run. The park had miles of wooded trails that surrounded open fields and a golf course. On the far edge of the park was a pond. She’d run countless miles around that small pond because it was one of the few places in the park that was lighted and Clarke, insomniac that she is, almost always ran at night.

This particular scene was right on the border of the Jamaica Plain and Roxbury neighborhoods of Boston, which meant an inevitable jurisdiction battle was brewing. While both neighborhoods were part of Boston different precincts served each. Luckily, Clarke worked at headquarters downtown and could rise above the fray (and hopefully catch the case).

While both the forces are on the same side, the B-2, the Roxbury PD often accused the E-13 JP police and most of all the Boston PD of being elitist and stealing cases from them. 

She needed something to take her mind off the frustration of the investigation she’d been running the last few weeks. Clarke was a new detective, which often meant she was given dead end cases that her seniors saw as below them. 

Most recently, she’d been told to track down a serial stalker who’d been repeatedly reported for following women home from bars and attempting to force his way into the fancy apartment buildings in Back Bay. Clarke had had many leads to follow up on, but every time she thought she was getting close the guy seemed to vanish into thin air, as if he suddenly became one with his surroundings. That’s an idea to circle back to, she thought. She had assumed the guy was an outsider, but maybe he had his own place in Back Bay which allowed him to disappear seamlessly into that elite neighborhood. 

She’d have to explore that thought later. Right now she was pulling her motorcycle up to the crime scene. Just as she was removing her helmet, she saw and unmarked car pull up right next to her. When the Clarke heard the sharp click of heels on pavement her breath caught in her throat. Maybe it is my lucky day, she thought.

“Nice to see you again, officer,” quipped the beautiful brunette from the bridge, who was at that moment slowly approaching Clarke’s bike.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Clarke quipped. 

Clarke extended her hand. 

“It’s detective, actually. Griffin. Clarke Griffin.” She stammered. Her voice came out sounding breathy and a little unsure, so much for making a stellar first impression.

“I’m detective Lexa Woods, and this is my scene.” Said the brunette, reaching to shake Clarke’s hand. An equal amount of command in her pale green eyes and firmly extended hand.

As their fingers made contact, Clarke felt a rush of glee and adrenaline, like a fire rising in her. She held onto the woman’s hand for just a beat too long, but noticed that Detective Woods also seemed reluctant to let go. Get it together, Griffin, Clarke thought.

“Let’s have a look before we each go claiming the scene, shall we?” Clarke said. 

Clarke walked over to the yellow police tape and lifted it for Detective Woods to step under. Though the detective paused at the tape there was a brief moment of standoff when she lifted the tape herself to encourage Clarke to go first.

“Ok,” Clarke said to the baby face cop on the scene’s perimeter “tell me what we’ve got.”

She was surprised when Detective Woods spoke up first “Victim is a young male, roughly 18 years of age. Likely drug dispute. Witnesses say shooter approached the victim on foot and fired twice at close range before fleeing. Shooter is said to be a white male in his early 20’s, wearing a black hoodie and watch cap.”

Clarke let out a low whistle, “That sure is a lot of information for someone who just got to the scene”

“One of the many advantages of having an actual vehicle, besides not being a death trap, is that I get to take my calls” Detective Woods retorted.

“Ha,” Clarke said. “Fair enough. Anyone in pursuit?”

“An officer from your precinct was nearby when the shots went off, initially he perused the shooter before losing sight of him in the trees and returning to his car to call in backup.”

“Thank you, Detective Woods.”

“Call me Lexa.”

“Ok then. Thanks Lexa. It seems E-13 was first on the scene. I can take it from here.”

“Not on my watch,” Lexa replied. “This shooting is clearly in Roxbury, your officer crossed into my district when he went after the shooter.”

Just then Clarke’s phone buzzed. It was Kane calling for an update.

“Griffin, get me up to speed.” Kane all but barked. 

Clarke quickly recapped the details. “Vic is male approximately 18, multiple GSWs to the abdomen and chest. Eyewitness saw perp fleeing the scene on foot. White male, early 20’s black hoodie and beanie. E-13 officer was in pursuit briefly before losing sight of shooter and returning to his car to call for backup.” 

“So basically, our perp matches the description of most of the white men in Boston. What side of the border was the shooting on?”

“Shooting happened in Roxbury. A Detective Woods from B-2 is here now. Are we transferring the scene?”

“This is the third shooting in that area this week. I’m thinking you should team up with Detective Woods, to reinforce that headquarters is invested in stopping this spree in Roxbury. Call me when you know something.”

“Clarke was halfway through her automated response of “copy that” when the line went dead.

“That was Commissioner Kane,” Clarke said to Lexa. “He advises that we work this case together. I didn’t know this was the third shooting of this nature B-2 has seen this week.”

“Neither did I,” Replied Lexa. “I just transferred here. My first day was yesterday. I’ll take charge of the scene and wait for the Medical Examiner to get here, I’ll meet you at headquarters when I can.”

“Fine. But this scene is both of ours we’ll have to find a way to make this work. Here’s my card. I’m going to take a look around before I leave. Let me know when you’re on your way.” Clarke said as she turned her back on Lexa and went to examine the scene. 

 

“Until we meet again, Detective Griffin,” Lexa called out as she walked away.


	3. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does her best to pull it together before heading Downtown to meet Lexa at the station. Raven is back and better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos--such great motivation! I love the feedback. I think it goes without saying, but I'm definitely not a detective, so don't count on me too much to be bringing procedural-realness. Enjoy!

Clarke usually didn’t walk away from a scene without a fight, but something about Lexa was throwing off her game. She was obviously attractive, but it was more than just that. It’s not as though Clarke had never seen an attractive woman before seeing as she’d been with one just hours before. 

But when Clarke looked at this brunette she didn’t immediately want to bed her, or she did but she wanted like an actual bed. Not just some sleazy bathroom. I want her in my bed, she thought. How unsettling. Clarke hadn’t wanted someone in her bed in well, let’s just say a really long time. 

No, this time Clarke was feeling a pull that was almost magnetic and she didn’t like that one bit. Or rather she liked it, but had no idea what to do with it. 

Besides she’d made a terrible impression. She’d barely gotten out her own name without sounding like a fool. None of her usual smoothness was coming through. She’d have to find the way to pause these feelings until she could take control of the situation. She get these desires in line and then make a move. This tension could all be resolved within a week.

I have to get some space. And if she didn’t get caffeine in her bloodstream soon, the world would end. 

Clarke decided to swing by her apartment and take Hank out for a spin around the block before heading back to headquarters. Maybe she could even sneak in a quick shower, or at the very least pull on some clean clothes, just in case she and Detective Woods crossed paths for a third time that day. Next time they met, she wanted to be ready—she wanted Detective Woods—Lexa—to be the one stammering.

When Clarke saw her reflection in the mirror she couldn’t believe the mess staring back at her. Her eyes were ringed with day-old eyeliner and mascara. Long lasting my ass, she thought. 

Her wavy blonde hair was a nest fit for the woods. She should just chop off her hair already and simplify her life. She must have had that thought once a week: how much easier life would be with short hair. And yet, there was just something about her long hair blowing behind her on her bike or, better yet, someone’s hands entwining in her hair and giving it a gentle, or not-so-gentle, tug that she just couldn’t bring herself to give up. 

She made her way to the bathroom stripping her clothes off as she went. She was slightly relieved to see that Raven had taken Hank to doggie day care. One less thing on her to-do list, even if she did miss his sweet face. 

In the bathroom Clarke cranked the shower as hot as it would go, which was not nearly as hot as she’s want in her old apartment. Before stepping into the claw foot tub she paused to examine herself in the mirror. A telltale hickey on her chest brought the previous night into slightly sharper focus. Combined with the scratches down her back, she had to admit that she enjoyed the picture these details were painting. Who knew Em had it in her. 

The water stung her back slightly at first, but before long she relaxed into it. She found herself thinking of Lexa Woods. With the way she commanded the scene Clarke never would have guessed it was her second day on the job. She felt the familiar flair of attraction rise up as she recalled the unwavering stare of Lexa’s pale green eyes on her face. She found herself imagining the woman’s long brunette hair, which crashed in gentle waves over one of her shoulders, and smiled briefly at the thought that they might keep their hair long for the same reasons…

Clarke was deep in a day dream—imagining her hands tangled in the brunette’s locks as she worked to rinse the conditioner out of her own hair when she heard her phone go off. She reached a hand out of the shower groping for it. 

It must be Raven calling to see where she was at, she put the phone on speaker and continued rinsing her hair.

“Hello?” she called over the water.

“Detective Griffin?” 

Shit. Was that Lexa’s voice? Could she hear the water? Shit.

“This is Clarke Griffin.”

“This is Detective Lexa Woods, I’m on my way to headquarters. Where should I meet you?”

“If you’re on your way to headquarters you’re going to be waiting a bit. I had to swing by my place to pick up a few things. Documents.”

“Did I catch you at a bad time? It sounds like a shower running.”

Clarke quickly turned off the water. “No, not a bad time at all, I was just about to head out. I’ll see you in 20. Bye.” 

As soon as Clarke hung up the phone she ran to her room, telling Siri to call Raven.

“Yell-o?” Raven answered.

“You’ll never believe what an idiot I am,” Clarke shouted into the phone.

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

“I’m working with a gorgeous new detective, who I’ve run into not once, but twice, today. Both times in last night’s clothes and make up. And to make matters worse I just took her call while I was in the shower because I though it was you!”

“Not surprised that this is somehow my fault. Though I’m glad you’re taking my calls while you’re in the shower, tiger.” Even Raven’s grin was audible over the line. “Gorgeous you say? Happen to have a badge number handy so I can judge for myself?”

“No badge number, just a name--Detective Woods, B-2. Started yesterday. She’s beyond gorgeous. I can’t believe I keep making a fool out of myself.”

“Calm down. I know this fool thing is new territory for you, lady slayer. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. Besides, didn’t you just leave Em’s place?”

“Maaayyybe.”

“Damn keep it in your pants, Griffin. Em probably isn’t even awake yet.”

“That’s beside the point. Wait until you see Lexa.”

“Oh it’s Lexa now, is it?”

“Whatever, Reyes. You’ll see when you meet Detective Woods.”

“Meet her? Bringing her home to meet the best friend so soon?”

Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. “She’s on her way to headquarters now. Kane wants us to work this case together.”

“Detective Woods, you said?” Raven let out a low wolf whistle. “I see what you mean.”

“God, you’re the worst. I’ll see you in 20, you’d better be waiting. With coffee.”

“Fine. But first, repeat after me ‘I will not sleep with coworkers. I will let Raven have the first chance.’”

“20 minutes. Coffee.” And with that she hung up the phone and began throwing on clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter--more to come! I wish this weekend wasn't ending, all of my motivation is wrapped up in seeing where this story goes. I'll try to get one more chapter posted today, since this one is a little light.


	4. Coffee Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get down to (actual) business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear what you think so far! The kudos and comments mean so much--thanks to you all for reading!

For the second time that day Clarke found herself weaving her motorcycle in and out of traffic as she raced to get downtown.

When her bike skidded to a stop she was relieved to see Raven leaning against the side of the tall building. Two coffees in hand.

“You’re late,” Raven said.

“That’s bull. We hung up 17 minutes ago. I barely even took time to breathe.”

“Well, at least you look amazing.”

“Give me a break, Raven. I’m not wearing one clean thing.”

“Only you can make dirty look so good,” Raven said, a mischievous grin lighting up her face. “And I mean that as a compliment.”

Clarke had to admit that the all black ensemble she pulled together from the pile on her floor did set off her figure. Luckily, Hank’s fur had mostly blown off her clothes thanks to the wind on her bike. Just one more reason to love motorcycles.

“Coffee me,” Clarke said as she removed her helmet, shook out her hair, and reached eagerly for one of the cups in Raven’s hand.

“Damn. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks, sugar,” Clarke said with a sly wink. 

“So, tell me about this Detective Woods.”

“Not much to tell, you probably gathered as much as I did through your database sleuthing,” Clarke said. “All I know is that she looks young to be heading up the department at B-2, around our age. And that she’s objectively gorgeous based on that whistle you let out earlier.”

“You’re right. She’s definitely a rising star. She seems to have been transferred rather abruptly from her last post in Providence, but I wasn’t able to uncover why. Something scandalous, I hope.”

“She doesn’t strike me as one to play games. I bet there just wasn’t enough room for growth down there. Boston has far more sexy crimes, anyway.”

“And techs. And detectives. Everything is sexier in Bahston,” Raven said in her best Southie accent, which was appalling and not even close. 

“How long you gonna live here before you figure out the accent, Raven?” 

 

Clarke drained her coffee in a few large gulps and tossed her cup in the trash.

“Alright, Reyes, we can’t stand around out here all day. I have work to do.”

Raven rolled her eyes and followed Clarke inside to the elevators only to find Detective Woods eyeing the floor directory.

“Ah, Detective Griffin, I’m glad you decided to grace me with your presence after all.”

Clarke could have sworn she saw a glimmer in the other woman’s eyes and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Apologies for the delay,” Clarke stammered, “I had to um, stop to pick up some case files.”

As soon as the excuse left her mouth she realized that nothing she had with her looked anything like case files. But thankfully, Raven and Detective Woods let it slide.

Raven pressed the elevator call button and extended her hand. “Raven Reyes, the resident tech guru. And you are?”

Lexa grasped Raven’s outstretched hand and Clarke experienced a flicker of smug satisfaction at the perfunctory nature of the gesture. None of the lingering eye contact that lit up her handshake with Lexa an hour before. 

“I’m detective Lexa Woods from B-2. I’m here to work this homicide with Detective Griffin.” Lexa replied with a tight smile.

“Nice to meet you Detective Woods.” Raven replied flashing her most daring smile. Let me know if you need any help getting settled in. I’m very good at making people comfortable.” Raven said as she leaned in conspiratorially.

 

Raven was shameless as ever. Clarke had a momentary flash of jealously as she realized Raven angling for an in with Lexa. But that dissipated when Lexa responded. 

“Just Woods is fine. And thanks for the offer, but I think Detective Griffin here knows what needs to happen” And with that Lexa turned to Clarke, her eyes glinting briefly as they made contact with Clarke’s. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, follow me,” Clarke said, flashing Raven a victorious smile as she and Lexa stepped into the elevator. 

 

“So my desk is right here,” Clarke said stepping off the elevator on the top floor. “But I think we should grab a conference room so we can discuss the case in private.”

“Sounds good, lead the way.”

 

Lexa walked behind Clarke down the long hallway, taking in the Blonde’s tight black jeans and kickass boots. She seemed like she should have a thumb hooked into her waist band as she swaggered on ahead. Her second day on the job and already she was being paired with one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. Why couldn’t she ever get a break.

She wondered how best to avoid the mistake she made in Providence. She’d put in for the transfer to Boston in part because the opportunities here were greater, sure. But also, she was running from a broken heart. After nursing a crush on her partner Costia for over a year she had finally worked up the courage to make her move. 

She almost confessed her feelings one night after many, many rounds of case-closed celebratory drinks. But to her surprise Costia had left that night with someone else. All those things left unsaid drove Lexa into a deep depression and she promised herself shouldn’t squander her chances in the future.

Lexa had promised herself she’d finally make the first move with Costia, maybe even offer to resign. But the chance was gone before she had properly had it. A week later the partners took fire at a hostage situation that got out of hand. Costia was hit and Lexa and the paramedics were unable to save her. 

Lexa took two months off spending the days, then weeks, alone at her cabin in the Berkshires. The day she returned to Providence she put in for a transfer. 

While waiting for the transfer to go through she attacked cold cases with an almost maniacal zeal, solving one after another, until people in the department finally started talking about that behind her back instead. 

And now here she was again. What was it with these stunning detectives she kept getting paired with?

She needed a strategy and fast. How best to divorce attraction from feeling? She’d heard all about Clarke from a tech guy who had recently transferred to Providence. Legend, or rather water cooler talk, has it that she is quite the player. Perhaps she should just rip the band-aid off. Make the first move quickly. They could awkwardly bang in some bathroom, and then become friends. Easy, right?

 

Clarke snagged the executive conference room at the end of the hall, which was technically off limits to her. Luckily, Raven had upgraded her access so that the two of them could key into the room whenever it’s not in use. The room itself was stunning and was used mostly for high profile cases and meetings with government officials. Well, and for her and Raven to eat copious amounts of takeout while gossiping about co-workers on the sly.

In the center of the room was a long mahogany table surrounded by tan leather executive chairs. The far wall was made up of floor-to-ceiling windows with a stunning and expansive view of the harbor. In one corner of the room were two winged-backed chairs and a leather couch surrounding a low coffee table. 

Clarke sat down at the head of the table, turning her gaze to look out over the water. Not exactly avoiding Lexa, but not really acknowledging her either. Clarke gave herself and an internal pep talk that can more or less be summed up as ‘get it together, Griffin,’ only with a few f words thrown in for good measure.

“Have a seat, Detective Woods.” She was a little stunned when Lexa too the seat directly next to hers, even taking a moment to inch her chair ever closer.

“Ok. But I’d rather you call me Lexa or Woods. Your choice. I mean we are working together for the time being.”

“Right. Woods. Do you have a plan for working this case?”

“Well, actually---“

“Because I have a few thoughts that I’d like to put into action.”

“I was going to say that I do have some preliminary plans, actually. I think the first order of business should to be to increase patrols; we need as many units and boots on the ground as we can get out patrolling that area. We need to let residents and the shooter know that we’re in charge.”

“Well, that’s a terrible idea. Anything else?”

“How is upping patrols when we have a shooter on the loose a terrible idea?”

“First, we don’t have a shooter on the loose. Everything about this shooting screams that it was a hit. I don’t think it was random. The victim was approached in a secluded area, the shots were fired to kill, and nothing seems to have been taken off of the victim. Wallet and phone were intact.” 

 

Clarke paused for a breath as she met Lexa’s eyes. The brunette seemed to be listening intently, so she continued.

“So, it doesn’t seem to me that there’s a great danger to the general community. Secondly, most people don’t trust the police and more police in their neighborhood could be seen as a threat or as aggression on our part. We need to de-escalate.”

“I’ll have to take your word on your read of the neighborhood, I guess. So what do you suggest then?” 

Lexa found herself enjoying the way Clarke was taking charge of the investigation, though on a professional level she felt a little annoyed at her slightly self-righteous tone. 

“We need to work our networks. We need our plain-clothes officers to see if they can pick up any chatter about the shooting earlier and use that information to zero in on the suspect as we build our case. I suggest we start by talking to a few long-time residents and go from there.”

“That seems really passive. In Providence we like to let people know we’re willing to throw everything we have behind catching criminals.”

“Here we have a broader range of strengths. And resources.” Clarke quipped, a slight victorious smile spreading across her face.

Lexa caught Clarke smiling and for a moment felt too tongue-tied to speak. How is anyone that beautiful?

Finally Lexa caught her breath and shifted her focus to her notes. She needed to make a move and fast. She had a situation of her own to de-escalate after all. 

“Ok, I’m in. So who do we talk to first?”

“Less of a who and more of a place,” Clarke replied, glad they were getting on the same page. “I think we should go to Callahan’s Pub—that place is an institution.”

“Detective Griffin, are you asking me out to a bar? It’s barely noon.” 

Lexa was pleased to see Clarke blush and break eye contact. She was a little more timid than the stories Wick had told her had led her to expect. 

“I, no, of course not. The regulars at Callahan’s should be able to tell us what we want to know.”

“Well then, it looks like it’s up to me to make the first move then,” Lexa said, using her most suggestive voice, the right amount of husky, just above a whisper, which had the effect of drawing Clarke in.

“What? No. I think you have the wrong idea—I don’t try to bed my co-workers,” Clarke stammered, cursing herself. Had she been that obvious? And why was she saying no, she definitely was interested in seeing where a night with Lexa would go…This stunning and clearly intelligent woman was interested in her. She should just blow off Raven’s rule about co-workers, besides Raven just said that because she wanted the first shot.

Lexa looked taken aback. Her eyes widening in an enticing display of surprise. “I’m a little surprised to hear you say that, you know, your reputation precedes you,” she said at last. 

Fuck, when had Raven had a chance to get to Lexa first and tell her about Clarke’s “reputation”? And what exactly was her reputation anyway? She was going to kill Raven for this sabotage. 

And that’s when it hit her. She saw Raven meeting Lexa, and she and Lexa had been together since then. Didn’t Wick, Raven’s former counterpart, transfer to Providence a few months back. 

“You tell me, Wick or Raven? Who got to you?”

“Guess.“

“Wick?”

“Bingo. Why? What would Raven have to tell me? Should I go check in with her?”

 

“No! I mean you don’t want to talk to Raven. She’s just going to shamelessly hit on you to try to get to me, I mean, you don’t need to ask her. I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

“And Wick? Is he not to be trusted either?”

“Well, Wick’s full of shit. And most likely jealous. Probably you should just forget whatever he told you about me.”

“Right. So everyone lies except you. That sounds reasonable. Though I guess Wick was a little off about how suave you are.”

“What does that mean?” Clarke replied, standing up and going to lean on the table to face the water. 

“Nothing. Just that you seem to be all business, no frills, no nonsense,” Lexa replied as she moved around the table as well, stepping in front of Clarke to intercept her gaze.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no nonsense,” Clarke said straightening up and taking a step toward Lexa, unable to back down from the challenge the brunette seemed to be issuing. 

And damn if Raven didn’t choose that moment to burst through the conference room doors. 

“Oh my, sorry to interrupt all of this hard work the two of you seem to be doing, but Kane wants this room. Besides there are three hotels on this block if you have more “work” to get done.” Raven said, making obnoxious air quotes with her fingers and throwing an exaggerated wink Clarke’s way.

“Shut up, Reyes. Woods and I were just heading to Callahan’s to do some preliminary interviews anyway.”

And with that Clarke gathered her things without looking back to make sure Lexa was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything you're hoping to see in these chapters? Thanks for taking the time to read!


	5. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa run across each other in the park at night. It's scary cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and notes! You all are helping me cope with last week's episode. Keep the comments coming and let me know if there's anything you're hoping to see. I promise I'll do my best to accommodate.

Callahan’s pub was a bust. No one there had any more information than Clarke and Lexa: one man shot another and no one remembered having seen the shooter before.

At half past five Clarke was ready to call it a day. She needed to collect Hank from the dog walker anyway. She looked up and down the long mahogany bar with its brass and leather stools before scanning the liquors that lined the back of the bar a little longingly. But she had just gotten rid of last night’s hangover and wasn’t about to get herself into trouble by starting again.

“It looks like our work here is done,” Clarke said to Lexa.

“Or never started,” Lexa quipped back. “Want to stay and grab a drink? After all it’s 5 o’clock here.” 

The spark in Lexa’s green eyes sent a slight shiver through Clarke somewhere between anticipation and lust. Still, she felt herself resisting.

“Nah, I’m good. But thanks for the offer. You should stay, might give you a better sense of the neighborhood to see the after work crowd.”

Lexa looked slightly dejected. So Clarke continued:

“Besides I need to save my energy for the run I’ll inevitably take at 1 am when I can’t sleep tonight.”

“You run at night? That’s a little…brave. Where do you go running?”

“Actually not far from the scene this morning, that park has great trails and a small pond, plus it’s just a few blocks from my house—can’t go wrong.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that you’re from around here. Have you ever had trouble running through that park at night?”

“There are a few lights and I’m pretty tough. I live here now, but I’m not from here. Stick around long enough and you’ll see why that distinction really matters in a place like this.” Clarke replied.

When Lexa ordered a whiskey instead of responding Clarke took her cue to leave. 

“See you tomorrow, Lexa.”

“Yeah. See you,” Lexa replied, hoping that she would get to stick around long enough to learn a lot more than that.

 

__________________________________________________

Clarke couldn’t have called it any better. At 12:45 she sprang out of bed, fresh from dreams in which she relived every interaction she’s had with Lexa that day. 

Clarke’s body was frustrated and craving movement so she pulled on yoga pants and a hoodie. She hooked on her shoes with one finger as she hopped out the door.

The brisk late-October air stung her face and lungs at first, but before long her body stopped rejecting the cold and instead embraced it by picking up the pace.

She felt her limbs tingling to life with each stride. Blood beginning to pump strongly through her veins, as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. 

Clarke headed into the park along her usual route, humming along to the song in her head as the pond came into view.

Clarke startled, thinking she saw movement in her peripheral vision and for a moment felt a sense of dread growing in her. But she dismissed it. Unwilling to acknowledge that Lexa’s concerns about the dangers of running in the park at night had gotten to her. 

Clarke began to pick up her pace as she sang the song stuck in her head again “somethingsomething white lightening. Breaking hearts, but not mine.” 

She was deep into the chorus when she heard footfalls behind her—she was certain this time. Clarke continued to push herself faster and faster and her lungs began to burn as she spun around the final turn on the pond. 

And still, the footsteps seemed to be gaining on here—echoing in the quiet night. 

She was running as fast a mile as she could now without needing to slow down, gasping for breath and her sides aching with her effort, but still whoever was behind her seemed to be gaining on her. 

Finally she broke into an all out sprint. Cursing herself for not listening to Lexa. She must have sensed I’d run into trouble tonight. 

Clarke was still sprinting when the person pulled even with her, gasping a name that sounded a lot like “Clarke” and before she thought through what she was doing Clarke stopped suddenly and spun around to face her pursuer.

The other runner was in all black with the hood of a sweatshirt pulled up and obscuring their face, though Clarke though she saw the swish of long dark hair over one shoulder. 

The person stopped in front of Clarke and took a another step toward her before removing their hood. 

The relief and joy and confusion that burst inside of Clarke when she realized she was being perused by Lexa was almost too much to take.

“Jesus, Woods. What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh just checking out the local recommendations. Learning the neighborhood” Lexa said, gasping a bit to catch her breath but with an inviting glint in her eye.

“Can you do me a favor next time you’re at work?” Clarke replied, “check to see if there are any laws against what you just did. I have a hunch that there might be.”

“Get over yourself, I didn't know you'd be here until I saw you jogging.”

“How could you not know? Besides, what are you doing here at 1 am on this secluded path I told you about just hours ago if it's not waiting for me?”

“Just thinking about today, I guess. Wanting to run a bit. You said you come here to think and I don't have any spots in Boston yet.”

“So what, you thought that you could just take mine?”

“It sounds bad when you put it that way.”

“What other way is there to put it?” Clarke was all but snapping at Lexa, though she wasn’t sure why. Adrenaline was still flowing through her veins. Clarke seeing Lexa here in her favorite place was feeling less like an invasion and more and more like a pleasant surprise that Clarke wasn’t sure she wanted to end.

“I guess you’re right,” Lexa replied. “Anyway, it seems like you could use a running buddy. It's too late to be out alone. This path isn't well lit. “

“Wait. Weren't you just out here alone?”

“You know what I mean,” Lexa said, “placing a hand on Clarke's arm.”

Clarke took a beat to let the feeling of another person concerned for her wellbeing sink in, there was something unquestionably erotic to her about Lexa’s concern. Clarke was unable to keep the smile from her face as she returned Lexa’s gaze. Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest though she had caught her breath a few minutes before.

Clarke looked at Lexa for a moment, her green eyes glinting in the darkness and star light. Finally she raised an eyebrow, giving the brunette a daring look.

“So, you came here to run?” Clarke said before taking off for another lap around the pond in an all-out sprint.

Behind her Clarke could hear Lexa scrambling to catch up. Clarke focused all of her energy on her sprint, relishing the exertion in her muscles and the heaving in her chest. And if she was being honest she was also relishing the thought of Lexa behind her trying to catch up. Imaging Lexa’s eyes on her body.

Clarke could sense Lexa right behind her, fighting to keep up as they crossed the old cobblestone bridge over the water. 

Finally Clarke slowed to a jog allowing Lexa to pull along side her before pausing at a small stone outcropping that juts out over the water. 

“And now we rest,” Clarke said, her blue eyes flashing in the moonlight, “And you can tell me what you’re really doing here.”

The two sat side-by-side on the rough stone. Clarke stuck her feet over the edge so that the bottoms of her sneakers skimmed the pond’s surface.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Clarke said, nudging Lexa with her shoulder as a gentle reminder.

“What I’m doing here in the park or here in Boston?”

“How about both?”

Lexa sighed audibly as she drew her arms across her chest, seeming to be guarding and drawing into herself.

“I’m here in Boston because I needed a change of pace. And a fresh start. I’m here in this park because I needed to get away from the unpacked boxes in my apartment.”

“And because you thought I’d be here?” Clarke replied, pressing her luck ever so slightly.

“I suppose the thought may have crossed my mind.”

Clarke could have kept pushing, but something in the way Lexa seemed to be using her arms as a shield across her chest made her want to let her off easy.

“So, where exactly is this box filled settlement of yours?”

“Oh just downtown, I think the realtor called it Beacon Hill.”

Clarke let out a low whistle. “How’d you swing a place there? Aren’t apartments there like $5,000 a month?”

Lexa looked down and Clarke wondered if she’d pushed too far. “Just had some savings, and got lucky I guess. Plus it’s pretty small.”

Beacon Hill is all tree-lined streets of multi-million dollar brownstones. Must have been one hell of a deal. 

“That’s great,” Clarke said at last. “Beacon Hill is beautiful, especially this time of year with the leaves changing. I love riding my bike along Charles Street.”

“Oh really? As luck would have it that’s my street. I’ll have to keep a look out for your bike.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa knowing for sure that no one but the most elite could afford a place on Charles. She wondered what else Lexa was hiding. And just how different her place must be from the apartment she and Raven shared.

“Well, it’s late,” Clarke said at last, “I should really get going.”

“Oh, ok, yeah me too—I’ve got to unpack sometime, I guess.”

The pair stood up to leave accidentally bumping into one another, causing Clarke to lose her balance and careen toward the freezing water.

Clarke’s arms wind-milled and she had resigned herself to the bone chilling cold, grateful for the shallowness of the water when at the last moment she felt a firm tug at her waist as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips and pulled her back.

The pair stayed that way for a moment, breathing heavily with their faces inches apart.

Clarke realized how easy and satisfying it would be to close the distance. But somehow she found the will to stop herself. Lexa might be stunning and good company, but they had to work together for the time being and she couldn’t mess that up.

Finally Clarke pulled away, not failing to notice that Lexa had made no move to untangle herself from their embrace.

“Nice save, Woods,” Clarke said with a grin, giving Lexa a light shove. “I better get home, I really need some beauty rest before tomorrow”

And with that, before Lexa could utter a response, Clarke tore off back around the pond and towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment! Your feedback makes the world go 'round.


	6. Baggage & Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Clarke and Raven times. Hank makes a dashing appearance. Lexa has steamy Clarke dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks--they are seriously making my day. You all are the best. I love hearing what you think!

As soon as Clarke clicked her key into the lock she heard Hank let out a low grumble as his heavy feet propelled him to the door.

“Good dog, Hank, it’s just me,” she called out quietly slipping off her shoes, hoping her reentry wouldn’t disturb Raven

As Clarke pushed into the apartment and groped for the light Hank did an athletic just and landed a kiss right on her face. 

“Hi Hank,” she said, “have you been protecting Raven? Who’s my good boy?”

Hank, picking up on the sweet tone pressed his wiggly silver body into Clarke’s legs nearly taking out her knees in the process. 

Clarke heard a sleepy groan from Raven in the room beyond. 

“Clarke, s’that you?”

“Yeah it’s me,” Clarke called as she headed to Raven’s door so she could lower her voice.

Raven was cocooned in her covers peering up sleepily at Clarke.

“Where were you?”

“Just out for a run. Needed to clear my head.” 

“I really wish you would take Hank to protect you. It’s reckless for you to be out like that on your own.”

“I like to leave Hank here to protect you because you’re helpless. You know that.” Clarke replied taking a moment to enjoy the way sleepiness always rendered Raven less of an asshole.

“Still, I’m going to buy you a treadmill one of these days.”

“Alright sleepy, that’s enough for tonight, get some rest,” Clarke replied.

“Fine. But what will you do?”

“Draw, maybe. I still don’t feel much like sleeping.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Raven said a brief mischievous smile crossing her face. Raven patted the bed, “Here, Hank.”

As soon as the dog jumped up and settled in the bed’s center, Raven patted her hand on the bed once again. “Here, Clarke.”

And in that moment Clarke felt a wave of exhaustion pass over her as she complied. Hank rolled on his back and craned his upside-down head until it rested on Clarke’s shoulder and she reached up to pet his velvety ears. 

“Goodnight, Hanky. Goodnight, Raven,” she murmured.

Raven sighed as she threw an arm over both of them. And Clarke yawned deeply, grateful for these two weirdoes. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa watched Clarke’s receding form until she could no longer distinguish her from the surroundings.

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t made a move when she had the chance. She had saved Clarke from falling into the water, had pulled their bodies together until their lips were just inches apart, and then she just froze. 

Lexa wasn’t sure what it was about the blonde that both drew her in but frightened her as well. Clarke’s confidence was disarming, but Lexa had confidence of her own. The hardness of the last few months had just thrown her off her game.

Lexa sighed and eased herself into a light jog as she headed back toward her car. As she drove through the empty streets she found herself wondering which one was Clarke’s, but she couldn’t recall her mentioning.

Finally Lexa pulled up along the curb in front of her brownstone. She climbed the four flights to the top floor, her floor, and unlocked the beautifully carved old oak door.

The piles of baggage and boxes of book around the apartment overwhelmed her immediately, as though they were closing in from all sides. The idea of unpacking here, of settling in, seemed like a bigger commitment than uprooting her life to move here or even buying the place had been.

Lexa unpacked a few boxes of books onto the built-in bookshelves that lined her study before the late hour drew her toward her mattress on the floor.

She fell asleep almost immediately though her sleep was restless. In her dreams Lexa replayed her time in the park with Clarke, revising it again and again until finally Clarke was in her arms. 

Lexa dreamed of Clarke sitting in front of her, her legs on either side of Clarke’s hips as the blonde nestled into her and they looked out over the water together, gazing at the stars reflected in the pond’s surface.

Lexa saw herself leaning forward and gathering up Clarke’s long hair in her fist, lifting it off of her shoulders before tilting her head to kiss along Clarke’s neck trailing from just below her ear down to her collarbone.

In her sleep Lexa let out a deep sigh and drifted deeper into her dream embrace.

She placed a hand on Clarke’s jaw, directing their lips to meet and kissing her hungrily before reclining back onto the rock’s rough surface. Sleep rendering her impervious to the small stones digging into her lower back.

As Lexa reclined, Clarke spun around and crawled forward until she was straddling Lexa, one leg pressed firmly between her thighs.

Lexa shifted for leverage, raising her leg a bit, increasing the pressure of her thigh against Clarke’s core. She shifted again, leaning up on her elbows and kissing the blonde deeply before flipping Clarke over to top her. 

Lexa was surprised at the groan that escaped Clarke’s lips, not expecting the her to take such pleasure in being dominated. Encouraged, Lexa rocked slightly, gently but insistently driving her hips into Clarke until the blonde’s whimpers became increasingly persistent. 

Lexa remained focused and in control, increasing the pressure of her hips ever so slightly and bringing her hand down to graze between Clarke’s thighs. Lexa knew what the blonde wanted, but half the fun was getting her to say it.

Clarke continued to moan and Lexa pushed into her until Lexa brought her hand down for a second time, trailing her fingers up the inside of Clarke’s thigh until at last the blonde formed the words in a breathy whisper. “God Lexa, take me.” 

And with that, she did. 

Lexa awoke to her alarm and a delicious warmth between her legs, unable to get the image of Clarke’s yearning body out of her mind. 

She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, she still had work to do and she was already late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave some love if you're so inclined--it makes the world go 'round!


	7. Loveseats & Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa follow a lead and spend a little time on a loveseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Hectic day and a sick dog cut this one short. More tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading. Your kudos and comments and bookmarks really mean so much to me.

Clarke woke early on Saturday morning with Raven’s arm still slung across her. She eased herself out of the bed and patted her knee for Hank to follow. 

Clarke was cautious not to wake Raven even though very little short of a natural disaster usually got Raven out of bed on her days off.

Still in her running clothes from the night before Clarke slipped on Hank’s leash and headed out for a jog, still feeling the need for release after the strange events of last night.

What had Lexa been doing in the park, on her trail, if not waiting for her? And if she had been waiting for her, why? Lexa didn’t strike Clarke as one who minds solitude or is always needing to seek company.

Clarke was unsure how to read the brunette’s actions. She had made moves toward Clarke in the conference room for sure, but she also seemed to be under some impressions about Clarke’s reputation. Not that this was a situation that Clarke was completely unfamiliar with if she was being honest. Lexa wasn’t the first person to approach Clarke looking for her to confirm rumors.

So I like to have a good time, she thought. Who doesn’t?

But the pond, the pond seemed like something more than just curiosity or mindless lust. When Lexa had caught her and saved her from falling into the cold, cold water Clarke had felt…secure. It wasn’t lust Clarke was reading off of Lexa, but something deeper that she was struggling to place.

She and Hank jogged along the bright green parks and basketball courts that stud the Southwest corridor that runs into downtown Boston. Clarke and Hank jogged all the way into Back Bay. It was only when Clarke noticed that she was turning onto Charles Street that she realized what she had done. 

She stared briefly up at the row of beautiful brownstone and redbrick buildings before she and Hank headed back the way they came.

Raven was still asleep when Clarke and Hank got back, so Clarke ushered Hank back into bed, checking on briefly on Raven to make sure she was still breathing, before kissing her forehead and then hopping in the shower.

__________________________________________________________________________________

One bad thing about picking up a case on a Friday was that it inevitably meant she would be working the weekend. Usually she dreaded theses long weeks piled high with extra hours. However, this weekend she finished getting ready quickly and found herself almost eager to get to work, unwilling to admit to herself that she was motivated by the company and not just the case.

Clarke was sure she’d be one of the first ones at the office when she parked her bike along the almost empty street in front of headquarters. 

Clarke was surprised to find Lexa sitting at her desk, leaning back in her chair with a coffee in hand.

“That’s my chair, so I’m hoping that’s also my coffee, Woods” Clarke quipped.

“Relax, I know the drill. Your coffee’s right here. I didn’t know how you take it, so I had them add a little of everything.”

Clarke took a deep sip before grimacing. “By a little bit of everything, you really did mean everything, didn’t you? This is disgusting, but at least its hot., I guess”

“I think what you mean to say is thank you,” Lexa replied, seeming almost offended.

“Right. Thank you for bringing me back to life. Even if this coffee does seem to have both milk and cream and sugar and some sort of fake sugar wannabe in it,” Clarke replied with a grin. She was relieved to see a slight smile pass across Lexa’s face in return.

“So what do you think for today,” Clarke continued, “quick stop to get the coroner’s report then back to canvassing?”

“Actually the report’s right here,” Lexa replied raising an eyebrow, “not much in there that we didn’t already know. Cause of death was multiple GSWs. No trace of drugs in the system.”

“Ok, so canvassing it is, I was thinking we could start with—“

“Actually, we have a lead.” Lexa said cutting her off. “Call came in about 20 minutes ago. Camilla Jones, age 71, believes she has information that could help us. I was waiting for you to get in—thinking we could head over there together, seeing as you know the neighborhood better than I do.”

“Sounds good. You were smart to wait for me. This sort of community work is delicate,” Clarke replied trying not to curse herself for letting Lexa beat her in and get the tip.

 

When they got outside Clarke was heading straight for her motorcycle when Lexa cleared her throat with a somewhat demanding ‘ahem’. 

“I thought we’d take my car…ride together?” Lexa said. 

“Sure, if that would make you more comfortable. Though I don’t think that having you on the back of my bike would break it.”

“But it might break my heels,” Lexa said, motioning to the clearly expensive and slightly inappropriate shoes she was wearing. 

How could anyone walk in heels like that? Clarke wondered. Though Clarke had no trouble imagining those heels on legs wrapped tightly around her hips as she…

“Sedan it is,” Clarke replied with a hint of resignation in her voice. She wouldn’t have minded getting Lexa on the back of her bike. She found herself looking for reasons to get as close to the brunette as she had been the night before.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Camilla Jones lives in a sunny top-floor apartment in Roxbury, about one block from where the shooting took place. After inviting the detectives in she motioned for them to sit on the small floral loveseat. 

After both Clarke and Lexa had sufficiently declined tea and water, Camilla sat herself on the yellow upholstered winged back chair across from them.

“So you two are …partners?” Ms. Jones asked.

Clarke was all two aware of where her hip was making contact with Lexa’s thigh on the too small couch, noting, not unfavorably, the way that the abundance of lace pillows on the seat were forcing the two women even closer. 

“Close. We’re colleagues collaborating on this case. Ms. Jones, thank you for reaching out and for taking the time to speak with Detective Griffin and myself today” Lexa began.

“Ms. Jones, may I call you Camilla?” Clarke interjected. “All my partner and I want is to figure out what happened here and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Anything you could tell us to help us make that happen would be appreciated,” Clarke interjected, a little put off by the formality of Lexa’s tone. Taking delicious delight in the way the word partners sent a warm rush through Clarke. 

“Can you tell us what you know?” Lexa said, shifting her weight, leaning closer into Clarke. 

Clarke found herself losing the tread of the conversation as Lexa’s leg touching her took over her mental space.

“All I know is that boy down the block came running home yesterday morning right after I heard those shots. And then a little while later I saw all of you police around.”

“What boy?” they asked in unison. 

“Frank Demasio, two doors down. His house has been dark with the shades down ever since. Nice kid. Once he helped shovel my sidewalk. But he’s seemed strange lately. Hardly ever says hello anymore.”

“And why do you think Frank could be involved in something like this?” Lexa replied.

“I think he got mixed up in some stuff after his Gram passed last year. She owned the place and he stayed with her. I know he’s been trying his best to keep that place.”

“Thank you for telling us. We can go check on Frank and see if he was involved. Is there anything else?”

“Just that he’s a nice boy, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

And with that they said their goodbyes and headed back down the stairs to see about this Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcome! I love hearing what you think! Thanks so much for reading <3 Hotter times to come.


	8. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go after that one-guy you sort of remember from the shooting in the park. Then they go to celebrate but Raven is a meddling idiot. 
> 
> Also Raven/Octavia. And Raven/Anya.
> 
> Special thanks to @caturc for edits & insightful comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to watch the show tonight. How's everyone holding up? Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments. You all are making my day! How great is Raven, you guys?

As it turns out Frank was not a “nice boy.” He also wasn’t at home.

The detectives decided to circle the neighborhood a bit to see if they could find anyone else willing to talk, but mostly they struck out.

It was late afternoon before the pair circled back past Ms. Jones’ house and knocked on Frank’s door.

This time, Lexa noticed movement behind the blinds and pointed it out to Clarke.

“That fucker is peeking at us!” Clarke said in disbelief. 

Lexa pounded on the door once again. “Boston Police! Mr. Demasio, we need to ask you a few questions.”

“Sir, we know you’re in there,” Clarke added.

The person who flung open the door didn’t seem like a sir. He looked like a kid fresh out of high school. Thin beneath his hoodie, his eyes wide with fear above a wispy collection of facial hair he must have been too proud to shave.

But Clarke’s contemplation of the man’s innocence faded fast as his hand darted into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a gun. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if the gun was the murder weapon from the shooting in the park the day before. It seems Ms. Jones’ intuition about her neighbor Frank had been very right. 

In one fluid motion, as soon as Frank started extending his hand toward Lexa, Clarke pulled her weapon from its holster on her hip and flew in front of her. She knocked Lexa away from the open door and into the railing of the wooden porch, taking Lexa’s breath away. 

When Frank saw Clarke’s weapon leveled at his chest, he took off through the house, slamming doors behind him to slow Clarke’s pursuit.

“Call for back up,” Clarke barked at Lexa before tearing off through the house on her own. This was a repeat of the procedural violation that had given her desk duty last month: hero complex, as Raven so poetically put it.

Clarke barely had time to notice how similar the furniture was to that in Ms. Jones’ place, right down to the floral love seat. The older women must have been close.

Frank raced through the apartment before slamming out the back door off of the kitchen and into the yard, with Clarke right behind him.

He leap-frogged over the railing of the back porch and was poised to pull a similar move to clear the back fence. He let out a surprised groan as Clarke tackled him to the ground, having hoisted herself onto the railing and dived like she was bellyflopping into a pool.

A moment later, Lexa came running around the perimeter of the house. Clarke waited until she was near enough to make the arrest before rolling off of the suspect and groaning as the pain coursed through her ribs and right knee from where she had slammed into Frank and then the ground with Frank as the buffer.

Lexa was reading Frank his Miranda rights when backup finally arrived to finalize the arrest. 

Once the uniformed officers had secured the suspect in the back of their cruiser, Lexa seated herself next to Clarke on the back steps, giving her a quick once over.

“You ok?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok, Woods. But we’ve got to get you faster shoes if we’re gonna keep working together.”

Lexa let out a low, grumbling laugh, and shoved Clarke playfully. 

“You saved my life, Griffin.”

“All in a day’s work.”

“A fast runner and so humble, too” Lexa said teasingly.

Clarke smiled as her blue eyes glimmered; she was busy thinking of what opportunities she might explore with Lexa now that this case was mostly over. If Lexa returned to the Roxbury station, they wouldn’t technically still be co-workers…

“So do you think he’s guilty?” Clarke asked, mostly to derail her mind from thinking too deeply about what non-co-worker opportunities with Lexa might look like.

“He sure ran like he was. I’m thankful you didn’t discharge your weapon. We’d be doing paperwork for days if you had. As it is we’ve got a full night of forms ahead of us.”

“Let’s save the paperwork fun stuff for tomorrow,” Clarke replied, eyes glancing over Lexa’s face before sliding down to her neck and collarbone, “Are you thirsty? I’m feeling really thirsty all of a sudden.”

“Celebratory drinks?

Let’s go to Mack’s—it’s just a few blocks from here, sort of near Charles St., actually. And if memory serves me right, Raven is bartending there tonight.”

“Raven from tech support?” 

“Oh, there’s only one Raven.” 

 

Lexa and Clarke entered Mack’s around 8 pm, having filled out the mandatory minimum of paperwork, which still took them over an hour of side-by-side typing in the executive conference room.

The bar was full, but not packed. Clarke didn’t see Raven at the bar, just Bellamy, the other bartender on shift. She scanned the bar quickly before finding a pair of empty stools next to Bellamy’s sister, Octavia. The morose look on Octavia’s face and the double whiskey in front of her painted a depressing landscape that Clarke would have rather avoided. But hey, seats at a bar on a Saturday night were not to be passed over lightly.

Clarke left Lexa at the bar to run to the restroom, after asking Bellamy to take care of Lexa ASAP and ordering bourbon for herself. 

“Where’s Raven?” 

“Bathroom break, but she’s been looking for you.”

Clarke turned on her heel without saying another word; she was excited to rub her and Lexa’s non-co-worker status in Raven’s face.

“Geeze Clarke, I know you’re desperate to see Raven, but a thank you would be nice” Bellamy called after her as she bee-lined for the bathroom.

_______________________________________________

“Clarke, is that you?” Raven said, just seconds before yanking her into a stall. 

“What the hell, Raven? I came in here to pee.”

“So pee. I’m not stopping you; I just need some advice.”

“Fine. Go quickly. Woods is waiting for me at the bar.”

Raven’s face lit up with a knowing grin. “First comes whiskey, then comes marriage,” Raven sing-songed.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. What is it, Raven?”

“Fine, fine. I thought you could make a little time for your oldest friend but I see where your priorities are.” The sarcasm all but dripped off of Raven, but the idiotic grin she was flashing Clarke gave away her joy at the situation. 

Raven continued, “So, there’s someone sitting at the bar who I’ve made it with once before, maybe two months ago. Best sex of my life.”

“Ouch!” 

“Fine, I’ll restate. Some of the best sex of my life, you egomaniac. Anyway, I’d love to hit that again. I think she and her boo Lincoln broke up the other day. I’m thinking I should comfort her. But I still have some marks from this little thing I got up to a few days ago. Can you take a look and tell me if, in your expert opinion, they’d be noticeable in the low light of say, our living room?”

“Firstly, please don’t have sex with Octavia on the couch. I nap there. And secondly, you have come to the right person. Where exactly are these ‘marks’?”

Raven pulled off her shirt to reveal some mostly faded bite-marks on her shoulders and chest.

“Those should be fi—“

But before Clarke could finish her statement, Raven had shimmied down her jeans, revealing brilliant green hickies lining the insides of her thighs

“Jesus, Raven, are you kidding me?”

“Is that a no-go?”

“I’d advise you to give and not receive. Feel free to take your shirt off and make yourself comfortable, though.”

“I can get down with that.”

“Who gave you those, anyway?”

“You know Anya from the South Boston precinct? She came by headquarters for some tech support and you know my job depends on user satisfaction.”

“You’re gross. So much for your golden ‘no co-workers rule’, asshole.”

As Clarke moved to leave the stall, both she and Raven froze as they heard a pair of heels clicking across the tile floor of the restroom before the door to another stall clicked shut.

Clarke recognized those heels from earlier. The purpose with which Woods crossed a room was unmistakable, even in this stupid bar restroom.

When Clarke finally looked at Raven, she was in a full panic, but Raven’s eyes were alight with mischief.

“Ohhhh, Clarke!” Raven moaned before Clarke could put a hand over her mouth and foil her plan.

“Fuck, Raven,” Clarke let out before she realized that she was playing right into Raven’s game.

“Just let me out! That was Woods who just came in,” she said lowering her voice to a whisper.

With an exaggerated wink, Raven let out another long moan and slammed her hand against the stall wall before moving aside to let Clarke past. 

As Clarke slipped by her, Raven whispered, “Well, someone needs to talk you up to Detective Woods if you’re not going to do it yourself. And besides, I just told you I have plans for the apartment tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Keep the comments coming--I love hearing from you! Anyone need tech support? Because Raven's available for all of your needs.


	9. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's been so thirsty. Clarke finally gets her a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tswift provided some great inspiration for these sexy times. I hope you enjoy because this was so great to write. Once again a huge thanks to @caturc for editorial guidance and excellent. 
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!

_“Ohhhh, Clarke!” Raven moaned before Clarke could put a hand over her mouth and foil her plan._

_“Fuck, Raven,” Clarke let out before she realized that she was playing right into Raven’s game._

_“Just let me out! That was Woods who just came in,” she said lowering her voice to a whisper._

_With an exaggerated wink, Raven let out another long moan and slammed her hand against the stall wall before moving aside to let Clarke past._

_As Clarke slipped by her, Raven whispered, “Well, someone needs to talk you up to Detective Woods if you’re not going to do it yourself. And besides, I just told you I have plans for the apartment tonight.”_

 

* * *

 

 

When Clarke returned to the bar she couldn't help but notice that she liked the look of her bourbon sitting next to Lexa's kamikaze, like their drinks were on their own little date. The thought struck Clarke as silly and adorable and so unlike her.

Clarke was relieved to see that Lexa hadn’t ordered something light like a glass of wine. She definitely didn’t want to feel like a lush and maybe this way Clarke wouldn’t get drunk first and make an embarrassing move.

Lexa returned to the bar a moment later looking stunning. She had taken time to apply bright red lipstick, which sent a rush of heat into Clarke's face and neck.

The brunette immediately reached for her kamikaze and took a deep drink, grimacing just slightly as she swallowed the vodka down.

Lexa let out a satisfied sounding sigh as she set her nearly empty glass back on the bar. She looked at Clarke and cocked an eyebrow at her full glass.

“I thought you were joining me for drinks, Griffin. “

Never one to back down from a challenge, Clarke raised her drink in Lexa’s direction maintaining an intense amount of eye contact as she drank it all down. The bourbon burned her throat but she resisted any urge to cough. By the time she set her empty glass back on the bar her head was swimming.

Lexa was grinning at her now.

“Great. Next round’s on me,” Lexa said turning away from Clarke and leaning forward to get the bartender’s attention.

Bellamy reacted almost immediately to Lexa leaning forward and smiling in his direction. And Clarke took a moment while Lexa was turned away to react to Lexa’s tight skirt. Jesus. Had it been that tight all day?

Clarke was barely able to draw her eyes back to Lexa’s profile before Lexa turned to ask what she was having.

Clarke couldn't help but notice the way Bellamy was looking Lexa up and down.

“I'll have a bourbon, Bellamy, thanks,” Clarke said, her voice incredulous.

“So about that thing before in the bathr--”

But Lexa cut her off. “So tell me, what is there to do around here for fun? I feel like dancing. Anything like that?”

“Uh, I mean,” Clarke stammered. “Sorry, do you mean a gay club?”

“Surprise me,” Lexa replied just as Bellamy was practically running back with their drinks.

“Cheers,” Lexa said downing her drink and nodding at Clarke to do the same.

As soon as Clarke brought her empty glass away from her lips Lexa dropped two bills on the bar.

“Ok, let's go. I hope you thought of somewhere good.”

“I have a place in mind. It's pretty straight and also tiny, but the music’s on point. Plus it's only a few blocks away so you can get there in those heels” Clarke said, taking a moment to let her eyes linger on Lexa’s legs.

“You coming, Griffin?” Lexa said already heading for the door.

Clarke thought she heard Raven call out to her as she let the bar door slam behind her, but she was on a mission now. She couldn't go back.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar Clarke led Lexa to was a hole in the wall just a few blocks away. Clarke recognized the bouncer working the door, and sauntered up to him allowing her and Lexa to seamlessly jump the line as they were ushered inside.

The music inside was just this side of deafening, causing Lexa to lean in, her lips nearly brushing Clarke’s ear, to be heard.

“Buy you a drink?”

The proximity of Lexa's lips to her ear was rendering Clarke incapable of speech so she just nodded.

As Lexa headed toward the bar Clarke was sure she saw the eyes of every person in the room follow her. This confident side of Lexa was magnetic.

Clarke realized she was still staring at Lexa with her mouth slightly open only when she saw a man approaching Lexa where she stood waiting for their drinks.

Before Lexa could even finish shaking her head at this dude in her personal space, Clarke was beside her.

“Thanks for ordering,” Clarke said, placing her hand on Lexa's back and leaning in closer to Lexa than she needed to, not even looking at her admirer.

As soon as their drinks came, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and led her to the dance floor.

The man was still standing by the bar, dumbfounded, when Clarke finally caved and looked back at him.

When they got to the dance floor Clarke realized she recognized the song, a throwback, Cassie’s Me & U. She started singing the words and began to rock her hips in time with the beat.

“I forgot about this song” Lexa said leaning into Clarke her drink free hand reaching for the blonde’s right hip as she synced their motion.

“I know. It's so sexy,” Clarke said a little too loudly before blushing and allowing her eyes to slide down to Lexa’s fingers hooked into her belt.

 

An hour and several more drinks into the evening Lexa was dancing with her body pressed up behind Clarke. Her arms forming a loose circle around her waist. Clarke’s head was thrown back so that it rested against Lexa’s shoulder and her blonde hair trailed down Lexa’s back.

“Let’s get some air,” Lexa whispered to Clarke before moving even closer to give her ear a soft bite.

Clarke let out an audible groan and allowed herself to be led out of the bar and into the cool night air.

 

Lexa gave Clarke a gentle shove until her back was pressed firmly against the bar’s rough brick exterior.

As Lexa’s lips crashed into hers, Clarke felt a rush of warmth flood her body before settling in the pit of her stomach.

Lexa moved her hand inside of Clarke’s open leather jacket and pressed against Clarke’s hip, anchoring the blonde more firmly to the wall. Clarke let out another groan and moved her legs slightly apart to make room for Lexa’s leg, which was working its way between her thighs.

“Woods, listen.”

“No, no more Woods. When you say my name I want it to be Lexa.”

She moved back in to kiss Clarke’s neck and Clarke instinctively began to moan softly.

“Lexa,” Clarke finally managed to say, stretching out the syllables.

“Yes, like that,” Lexa said, moving her hand around to Clarke’s lower back, pressing their hips more firmly together.

“Lexa, wait, about before. That thing with Raven in the bathr—“

“Look Clarke, I don't care about that. As long you’re coming home with me tonight, I’m good.”

“Are we going to a home at some point?” Clarke asked, her mischievous grin spreading across her face. “Anyway, I wanted to say, it was nothing before, just Raven fucking with you.”

“Oh really? Because it sounded like she was fucking you,” Lexa said with a smile as she leaned back in to kiss Clarke’s collarbone.

 

“Oh, that's not what fucking me sounds like,” Clarke mumbled unable to focus with Lexa all over her.

Lexa leaned in, her lips brushing Clarke's. “I'll be the judge of that,” she said.

They stumbled along a few blocks in the direction of Lexa's place with their arms around each other and restless hands roaming.

They were about a block from Lexa’s when Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her into an alley between two buildings.

This time it was Clarke pushing Lexa against the wall, her hands groping to untuck Lexa’s top from her skirt, but before she could accomplish that feat Lexa had spun her around.

Lexa pressed her mouth hungrily against Clarke’s as one hand grazed upwards along Clarke’s stomach and the other made fast work of undoing Clarke’s belt.

Lexa slid her hand inside the waist of Clarke’s pants and Clarke relaxed into her touch, leaning back against the wall to improve her angle.

Lexa’s hand made its descent quickly and when her fingers brushed Clarke’s clit , the blonde bit her lip to stifle her moan. Lexa put her mouth on Clarke’s, partly disguise just how eager she was to make Clarke come and also because she wanted to feel Clarke’s moans up close. Lexa’s fingers worked quickly and steadily against Clarke before she slid her hand a little further down and entered, first with two fingers but quickly transitioning to three as she felt Clarke’s excitement.

Lexa had barely hit her rhythm when Clarke came hard and fast against her, letting out a long string of nonsensical moaned words that ended with “Fuck, Lexa.”

 

As Clarke worked to get her head to stop spinning, She reached down to gently remove Lexa’s hand before turning to press the brunette back against the wall.

But Lexa resisted and instead grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“No, princess,” Lexa said leading a shaky-legged Clarke back onto the sidewalk, “this is the part where you come home with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next time, when we take care of Raven. Also, if you're not familiar with that Cassie song, do yourself a favor and look. it. up.  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Three-Part Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives Octavia the cheering up she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Raven might be the cheering up we all deserve. Thanks so much for the comments, reads, and kudos. I love your feedback!

Back across town, Raven was working through her fool-proof three-part plan when it came to hooking up with minimal drama. Phase one: let them know you’re into it. Phase two: make sure they’re into it. Phase three: get a cab.

 

Presently, Raven was deep into phase one. She was leaning across the bar, giving Octavia her undivided attention, even though this strategy was resulting in crap tips from her other customers. Not that the lack of tips really bothered Raven. She didn’t even care that Octavia had most likely come to the bar because her brother (and Raven’s manager), Bellamy, was also working.

 

Raven’s main, and essentially only, concern was that if Octavia had more than a drink or two there was no way that Raven could make a pass at her when her shift ended—she needed an even playing field. Besides, based on Clarke’s advice about the hickies on her legs, Raven would have to drive any encounters with Octavia that evening.

 

Raven paused briefly in her plotting to wonder where Clarke had gone off to with Detective Woods. She hadn’t seemed to hear Raven call out to her as she left the bar. Though lust often made Clarke a bit space-y. Like last week, Clarke and Raven had been out drinking together when Clarke disappeared to the bathroom for like 45 minutes. She returned flushed with a lot lipstick on her neck but no explanation for Raven.

 

Though Raven had to admit that she kind of loved Clarke’s singular focus when she was in pursuit of a lady. Besides, Raven knew that the end of the day (or the next morning) Clarke always came back home anyway.

 

Around 10 Raven entered phase two of her plan and began filling Octavia’s water glass regularly and also downed a shot of tequila herself for good measure. She was pouring herself another when Bellamy caught her eye and jerked his head toward the backroom.

 

“Yo, Bell, you summoned?” Raven said, raising an eyebrow as she entered the too bright storage room.

 

“Yeah, so I see you know my sister Octavia, right?”

 

“Know her? Um, sure. She’s…at the bar.” Raven said, a note of hesitation in her voice. If she knew anything about Bellamy it was that he was intensely protective of Octavia. Maybe flirting with her manager’s sister in their work place was not her best idea…

 

“Right, well, Octavia is great.” Bellamy said with a tight smile. “But she kind of just got screwed over by her now ex, Lincoln.”

 

“Oh, that sucks.” Raven said, unsure where this was going.

 

“Look, so there’s no non-awkward to say this. I see the way Octavia looks at you and I know you’ve dated women and like I said, Octavia is great and having a hard time.” Bellamy said nervously, rushing through his speech. “So I guess I was just wondering if you could…cheer her up?”

 

“Are you asking me to bang your sister? Because—“

 

“No! Not that specifically. Look, forget I ever said anything. This was a bad idea.”

 

“Calm down, Bell. I’m just giving you a hard time. Octavia’s definitely my type. I’ll see what I can do,” Raven said with a wink.

 

“Thanks. I just think she could use a little meaningless fun,” Bellamy said.

 

“Wait. Why would it be meaningless?” Raven said, a suspicious look crossing her face.

 

“Isn’t that like your and Clarke’s thing? You both seem to sort of have a lot of flings, but nothing serious. Mostly you two have each other, right? And I mean, I saw her leave with that super hot brunette, so I thought maybe you’d be free tonight. I just, I’ll stop talking now.”

 

“You mean that _other_ super hot brunette.”

 

“Right. The one who is…not you.”

 

“Fine. Ok.”

 

“Ok?” Bellamy said looking puzzled.

 

“Ok, I’ll do my best to rock Octavia’s world. But I can’t help it if she falls madly in love with me.”

 

And with that Raven turned on her heel and headed back out to the bar. She was a little puzzled by what Bellamy said about her and Clarke, not that it was a surprise that people made assumptions about their relationship. But mostly Raven was elated that she could lavish attention on Octavia even more freely now that Bellamy was sure it was his idea. She resisted the urge to pat herself on the back at how well her plan was working out.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy cut Raven by 11:30 even though business wasn’t really slow enough to warrant it and she joined Octavia on the other side of the bar.

 

“So, what are you up to the rest of the night?” Raven asked, giving Octavia her best grin.

 

“No plans besides the present,” Octavia said nodding to her beer. “Care to join the party?”

 

“Sure, why not?” Raven said.

 

Raven went back around the bar and returned with a tequila sunrise for herself and another beer for Octavia plus two waters (just in case).

 

“Thanks. I kind of hate beer but it seemed like the surest way to not get wasted and do something stupid. Like text my ex.”

 

“Your ex? As in Lincoln?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m not really,” Octavia said as she took another drink of her beer and grimaced. Raven reached out and put her hand on top of Octavia’s and guided her glass back down to the coaster.

 

“You know,” Raven said raising an eyebrow, “I’ve got another idea to keep you from calling your ex.”

 

“Oh, really?” Octavia said, as she looked up at Raven a mischievous grin spread across her face as she savored the fact that Raven’s hand was still on hers. “And what’s that?”

 

“Pleasure of my company. I’ve got the rest of the evening off and I’m at your service.” Raven said with a suggestive grin.

 

Octavia blushed a bit as the one night that she and Raven had spent together rushed back to her. She had lost count of all of the places they had fucked in her apartment, though she vividly remembered Raven going down on her in the shower, her mouth hungry against her in the steamy water. She wouldn’t mind doing _that_ again.

 

“You still there?” Raven asked with a smirk when Octavia was slow to respond. “Or you could keep drinking that terrible beer, of course. I don’t want to come between you and your awesome plan.”

 

Octavia shook her head clear of the image of Raven kneeling before her, trying to ignore the warmth between her legs.

 

“Um, do you think Clarke went home with that lady she left with? You two live together right?” Octavia said at last.

 

“We do. And I think that’s a safe assumption about Clarke. Why do you ask?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just feeling like I’d love your company, but I don’t want to be here and if you’re free and your place is free I thought we—“

 

“Right. Let’s be not here together then,” Raven said, already reaching for her jacket. “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of the cab and Raven’s keys were in the apartment door Octavia had her pushed up against it.

 

Raven pressed one finger against Octavia’s lips.

 

“Hold that thought for just a sec while I let Hank out back, he gets nervous around new people and I’m worried we might be…loud.”

 

After Raven let Hank out she returned to the living room to find Octavia stretched out along the leather couch, the top three buttons of her blouse were already undone showing the promise of a dark bra underneath. When had that happened?

 

Raven walked to the couch and reached for Octavia’s hand intending to lead her to her bedroom.

 

But instead Octavia grabbed Raven’s hand and pulled her down roughly on top of her. Raven kissed her deeply and eagerly before pulling away enough to make short work of the rest of the buttons on Octavia’s shirt.

 

Raven’s breath caught when she saw Octavia’s black lace bra, a garment she remembered fondly as one she had removed with her teeth on their previous encounter.

 

“Tell me what you want. Your wish is my command,” Raven whispered as she leaned in to kiss Octavia’s neck.

 

“I want to fuck you, Reyes.”

 

“All in good time. I’ve got plans to make you scream first though,” Raven said, her mind racing for a way to distract Octavia from the fact that she wasn’t going to be getting naked, not with her thighs as marked up as they are.

 

Quickly, Raven removed Octavia’s shirt and bra and moved down to kiss her chest. Octavia immediately lifted her hips up and into Raven emitting a small moan.

 

Raven’s mouth made found Octavia’s nipple, her teeth making gentle contact as O’s moans grew more insistent. Raven let her hand trail down to undo Octavia’s zipper and she felt her hips lift eagerly to shimmy out of her jeans.

 

When Octavia wound her hands into Raven’s hair and gave her a gentle push downward Raven took the hint, positive that Octavia was definitely not noticing Raven’s conspicuous amount of clothing.

 

Raven kissed her way down Octavia. Her left hand reaching up to cup Octavia’s breast as she continued to move her mouth downward. When her mouth reached the band of Octavia’s underwear and began puling them off gently with her teeth. Pausing to gently bite Octavia’s hip, causing the woman beneath her to let out a frustrated but excited groan.

 

Octavia tightened her hold on Raven’s hair, giving an insistent tug.

 

Raven continued to move down, shedding her shirt on the way. As she slid down she pressed the bare skin of her chest and stomach along Octavia’s thighs, causing her hips to lift into Raven once again.

 

Finally, in a fluid movement (years of practice), Raven positioned Octavia’s legs on her shoulders and then Raven’s mouth was against Octavia, her tongue gently searching before quickly finding her clit. Raven started with a few gentle kisses until she felt Octavia’s fingers tightening roughly in her hair again.

 

Raven pressed her mouth into Octavia, fighting the urge to grin as the moans from above grew exponentially. Finally when Raven was sure Octavia was on the edge she entered her insistently with two fingers, never breaking contact with her mouth.

 

“Oh god, Raven,” Octavia moaned over and over again as Raven continued her good work.

 

Octavia came hard, screaming Raven’s name as she shuddered violently.

 

Outside Hank began to bark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is feeling Raven's three-part plan?
> 
> Keep the feedback coming! And definitely let me know if there's something you're not getting enough of here. Thanks for reading--your comments and kudos make my day!


	11. Morning Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the awkward. Lexa meets Abby (sort of). Raven remains the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward calls are the best calls, y/n?

Lexa awoke with a start. On the pillow next to her was a jagged piece of paper towel. The note read:  
  
_ I woke up feeling terrible and had to run—sorry! _  
_ -Clarke _  
  
Lexa sighed and rolled over, shushing her pounding head. She felt like death, but still, she was disappointed not to wake up to Clarke in her bed.  
  
Lexa threw an arm over her eyes to block the terrible sun. Briefly her mind wandered to the night before, she smiled recalling how forceful Clarke had been, how precise in her commands. Lexa ignited when someone else took charge.  
  
Even thinking about it now she felt the desire coursing through her. Lexa reached down beneath the covers just as somewhere on the floor a phone went off it’s ring like some sort of terrible alarm.  
  
“Whose phone is—oh shit” Lexa said aloud.  
  
She reached down to grab Clarke’s phone from the floor.  
  
“Hello Clarke,” she said “wanting to come back so soon?”  
  
“Hello?” said a confused, and definitely-not Clarke, voice on the line.  
  
“Shit. Sorry. Clarke forgot her phone at my place. Can I take a message?”  
  
“Who is this?” Said the voice on the line. “Raven?”  
  
“No. This is Lexa, I’m Clarke’s…Clarke and I work together.”  
  
“Hello Lexa. This is Abby,” Abby said pausing and when Lexa didn’t respond she added, “Clarke’s mother.”  
  
“Oh, hi! I’m sorry I’m not with Clarke right now, but I can give her a message for you when I see her.”  
  
“Sure. Could you just tell her that I called? And that I have some news, so I need her to call me back before my shift at the hospital starts at 1.”  
  
“Ok—got it.”  
  
“Thank you. Well Lexa it’s nice talking with you. Thanks for giving Clarke my message”  
  
“Wait. One question” Lexa rushed before Abby could hang up, “do you know Clarke’s address? I’m happy to drop off her phone, I just need to know where she lives.”  
  
Even though she couldn’t see her, the amused exasperation in Abby’s voice as she recited Clarke’s address made Lexa blush. Lexa  showered quickly, she needed to move if Clarke was going to return Abby's call before 1. 

* * *

 

Lexa gave the door to Clarke's apartment a few tentative knocks and was preparing to knock again when the door flew open. Standing there Raven, soaking wet, clad only in boxers and a navy blue bra.  
  
“Um, hi,” Lexa stammered wondering what the hell was going on with this day. “Sorry, I was looking for Clarke. I have her phone. She needs to call her mom.”  
  
“Oh shit. You talked to Abby? How did that go?” Raven said seeming unconcerned that she was mostly naked in front of a woman she barely knew, who had just happened to spend the previous evening fucking her…roommate?  
  
“It was fine. Awkward. It was awkward, I had just woken up. And I had to ask her for Clarke’s address. Is Clarke here?”  
  
“Sure one sec. We were just giving Hank a bath—he got into something foul this morning,” Raven said stepping aside to let Lexa step into the apartment.  
  
“Clarke!” Raven yelled still making no attempt to cover herself up, “your girlfriend’s here to see you! Because you forgot your phone in a pathetic attempt to see her again.”  
Lexa could feel her face redden as she started to interject “I’m not, we’re not…”  
  
But then Clarke rounded the corner also soaked, a half clean Hank running right behind her.  
  
“Don’t mind Hank, he’s afraid of new pe—“ Clarke said, stopping mid-thought as Hank jumped up on Lexa and tried to lick her face.  
  
“What’s that now?” Lexa said raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I stand corrected,” Clarke said. “Sorry I had to take off this morning. How are you feeling? Thanks so much for bringing my phone.”  
  
“I’m fine. It’s no problem.”  
  
“Ask her who called!” Raven interjected, her voice dancing with glee.  
  
Lexa sighed. “You need to call your mom.”  
  
“What? Why?” Clarke asked, knitting her brows together.  
  
“Because she called and I answered because I assumed it was you calling to find your phone. Sorry.”  
  
“Oh. Did she say what she wanted?”  
  
“She has news and needs you to call before her shift at 1.”  
  
“Shit. You’re sure it was my mom? Abby?”  
  
“How many moms do you have calling you?”  
  
“Fair enough. Did she tell you the news?” Clarke was sounding increasingly panicked.  
  
“Clarke. Why would your mom tell the random stranger answering your phone her news?”  
  
“Right. That makes sense. I guess I’m going to have to call her back…unless I never got her message?”  
  
“No way you’re putting this on me. I had to humiliate myself by asking her for your address so I could return your phone.” Lexa said, exasperated.  
  
“Oh god. Did she ask who you were?”  
  
“Of course she did. I said that we worked together.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure Abby fell for that” Raven quipped.  
  
Clarke shot Raven a withering look and Raven and Hank made a quick retreat back to the bathroom.  
  
“I didn’t realize you and Reyes lived together…” Lexa said, shifting her gaze downward to hide her slight jealously from Clarke.  
  
“Didn’t I mention that? Raven and I have lived together for a few years. She’s the only one who can reliably put up with my...me. Plus we have Hank.”  
  
“Right. Sure. Well I should” Lexa stopped when a door onto the livingroom eased open and a sleepy brunette emerged in just a t-shirt looking dazed. Lexa was sure she recognized her. Had she been at the bar last night?  
  
“Shit, sorry, Octavia. I didn’t mean to wake you. How’s your hangover?”  
  
So she was at the bar, Lexa thought. She began to wonder what she had walked into.  
  
“It’s ok. Um, where’s Raven?”  
  
“She’s giving Hank a bath,” Lexa said surprised at her relief that this Octavia wasn’t Clarke’s guest.  
  
“Oh, Lexa, this is Octavia. Raven’s…”  
  
“Just Octavia is fine. I’m gonna go…put on some more clothes. Nice to see you!” And with that Octavia retreated into Raven’s room closing the door.  
  
A moment later Raven must have gone into her room through the other door because the living room was flooded with Reyes’ cackling at whatever Octavia was relating her.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry about all of this,” Clarke began, “do you want to go get some coffee?”  
  
“That’s ok, but thanks. You should go call your mom. I’ve got some stuff to do today. Unpacking.”  
  
“Right, well good luck,” Clarke said.  
  
And with that Lexa turned and left.  
  
Clarke slumped against the front door as it closed behind Lexa.  
  
“Fuck,” she said just as Raven was peeking her head out of her bedroom door.  
  
“Damn, Clarke. Your new girlfriend talked to your mom.”  
  
“Shut up, Raven. I have no idea how I’m going to fix this.”  
  
“You should probably start by calling your lovely mother before she drives here from D.C. to meet your new boo.”  
  
“I’d be shocked if I hear from my new ‘boo’ again after this.”  
  
“Oh please, she’s still into it. You should have seen her face when I answered the door half naked and all wet. She looked ready to murder me. It was hot.”  
  
“God, Raven. Just stop talking. I have to go call my mom.”

“Tell her hi for me! And tell her I miss her!” Raven called to Clarke’s slamming bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adoring Raven, you guys.
> 
> Thanks for your reads and comments and kudos! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Feel free to get at me on tumblr @type-set-go


	12. Sunday Sunday Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally calls Abby back. Raven and Octavia are grossly adorable. Clarke make a decision about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for reading! I'm trying my best to keep a regular writing and posting schedule despite, which is tricky because I'm in San Francisco on vacation and schedules are harrrrd.

Clarke returned Abby’s call exactly 15 minutes before 1. She figured this gave Abby just enough time for her news and almost no time for questions about Lexa before her shift started. Calls with set end times are a beautiful thing.  
  
Abby picked up after the first ring.  
  
“Cutting it kind of close, Clarke.”  
  
“Hi mom, nice to hear your voice, too.”  
  
“I’m glad you called me back, I just wish we had more time. I wanted to ask you about your…person who answered the phone this morning.”  
  
“I thought you had some news, mom. What’s going on?”  
  
“Oh, right. What are your Thanksgiving plans?  
  
“I don’t have plans, that’s almost a month away.”  
  
“Great! I’m putting in today to take time off, I’m going to come to Boston so we can spend it together!”  
  
“Oh, well, I didn’t know you were planning to come, I’ll have to check and see what’s going on and—“ Clarke said, wracking her mind for alternate Thanksgiving plans.  
  
“Clarke. You just said you’re free. Plus, I checked with Raven and she said it’s fine for me to stay with you both.”  
  
“You what? Since when are you talking to Raven? And why before you’re talking to me?”  
  
“I called Raven last week because I couldn’t figure out something on my phone. It’s hardly my fault that Raven _takes_ my calls.”  
  
Clarke’s sigh on the line was audible. “I’m sorry, mom, I’ve just been busy with work. It will be great to have you here for Thanksgiving.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear you say that. Maybe it will give you a chance to introduce me to this Lexa?” Abby said the eagerness in her voice sending Clarke into a panic.  
  
“I mean, Lexa and I work together, so I’m not sure if you’ll meet her.”  
  
“Clarke. She answered your phone at 9 am on a Sunday. She had clearly just woken up. I’m not an idiot.”  
  
“Ok mom. Isn’t your shift about to start?  
  
“Shit. You’re right, but this conversation isn’t over.”  
  
“Have a good day at work, mom. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too. Bye Clarke.”

* * *

  
Clarke went into the kitchen to find Raven was making eggs wearing only underwear and a tank top.  
  
“Jesus, Raven, can you put some clothes on?”  
  
“Why? Is this distracting to you? I can’t help it if you don’t take your eyes off me. Besides I’m just taking a quick break for some sustenance.”  
  
“Gross. I hope some of those eggs are for me at least.”

  
“Well, I’m guessing Octavia is probably hungry, too. But I can put some more on for you.”  
  


“No that's ok. So I see you decided to be brave and bare your hickies,” Clarke said eyeing Raven’s legs, which actually looked worse.

“Yeah, no way was I going to turn Octavia down when she undid my pants with her teeth,” Raven said with a grin.

“I can't with that. How did she react?”

“I think the hickies actually turned her on in a positive way, something about wanting to claim me as her own. Led to some seriously good--”

“Please stop,” Clarke said cutting Raven off. “So, I talked to my mom.”

“And how’s Abby? Did you give her my love?” Raven replied with a wink.  
  
“It sounds like you did that yourself last week. Did you tell her she could stay here for Thanksgiving?”  
  
“Oh, that’s why she was asking about dates in November! Well, that will be fun, right?”  
  
“That’s not really the point. I didn’t realize my mom even had your phone number,” Clarke said.  
  
“Come on, Clarke. It’s not a big deal. She called me because she couldn’t figure out how to sync her phone. We talked for 15 minutes. 20 tops. Besides, your mom is awesome. She gives great advice.”  
  
“What advice are you getting from my mom? Actually, I’m not sure I want to know.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad she’ll be visiting,” Raven said just as the door to her room opened and a freshly showered Octavia walked into the kitchen wearing clothes that definitely belonged to Raven.  
  
“Oh, hey Clarke, sorry about before with Lexa. I didn’t realize who was here,” Octavia said.  
  
“No problem, Octavia,” Clarke said, averting her eyes from the brunettes minimally clad body.  
  
“Raven that smells amazing. I’m starving.”  
  
“Well, hop back into bed and I’ll bring you some” Raven said with a grin.  
  
“And coffee?”  
  
“And coffee,” Raven said.  
  
And with that Octavia skipped back to Raven’s room and a second later the bed gave a loud squeak. Octavia must taken Raven’s suggestion to hop quite literally.  
  
Raven was grinning like an idiot as she rushed to put the eggs on a single plate and grabbed two cups of coffee.  
  
“You two are gross,” Clarke said pulling down the cereal.  
  
“Oh Clarke, you’re too pretty to be this jealous. Don’t knock unless the world is ending.”  
  
And with that Raven practically ran back to her room.

* * *

By 6 Clarke had taken Hank for a long hike. She was beginning to feel a little stir crazy with out her usual all-day hang out time with Raven. Clarke felt a little dejected when she came home to find that Raven and Octavia were still Raven’s room.

  
When Raven finally emerged for water, Clarke was in the kitchen burning what had once been vegetables in a pan on the stove.  
  
“Damn, what did that broccoli ever do to you, Griffin?”  
  
“Ugh. This is terrible. I think I might order in. Do you want anything?  
  
“Nah, we’re good.”  
  
“Oh right. Doesn’t Octavia have to go home for work tomorrow?”  
  
“I hope not,” Raven said raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Ok, I’m going to deliver this water. And actually, order extra of whatever you’re getting. I’m starving.”  
  
“I figured. Ok, you crazy kids have fun” Clarke said with a sigh.  
  
By 9 pm Raven still hadn’t emerged for dinner and Clarke could no longer listen to the noises emanating from Raven’s room. At one point she could have sworn there was some sort of animal in there.  


* * *

 

 

Clarke put on her running gear and headed out. She was about to turn for the park when she decided to head into the city instead. A long run would clear her head. Maybe she would figure out what to do about Lexa.  
  
Clarke ran mile after mile at a quick pace. The night was cool with a crisp breeze and by the time Clarke realized where she was running she had turned onto Lexa’s street. She had made her decision.  
  
Lexa opened the door to a flushed Clarke a moment later. LExa looked stunning in black yoga pants and a matching tight black v-neck, her pulled back into a high messy bun. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat.  
  
“Clarke, hi, did you forget something else?”  
  
“Hi. No, I’m here because--where’s your shower?”  
  
“My shower?” Lexa asked confusion evident on her face.  
  
“Yeah, I ran all the way here. I’m gross.”  
  
“It’s through my room,” Lexa said still puzzled.  
  
“Great,” Clarke said stepping around Lexa and walking into her room before turning back. “Well, are you coming? You don’t need an invitation in your own house, Woods.”  
  
“And neither do you, it seems” Lexa said with an amused laugh.  
  
“Touché,” Clarke said as she winked at Lexa and pulled off her shirt.  
  
A moment later the water turned on and Lexa heard Clarke step into the shower. Lexa shed her own clothes as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
Clarke’s face lit up as Lexa opened the glass door to the shower.  
  
“Good,” the blonde said, “for a minute there I thought you were going to make me beg.”  
  
“I hope that’s not off the table yet,” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke to her and kissed her hungrily beneath the steaming water.  
  
Clarke let out a low moan as Lexa pressed their bodies together and bit Clarke’s neck.  
  
“I’d love to hear you ask nicely, Clarke,” Lexa said continuing to work mouth down Clarkes neck.  
  
“Please,” Clarke gasped at last.  
  
And with that Lexa took control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is it Raven & Abby have phone calls? And also, Raven is so pumped about Octavia. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos totally make my day. I love hearing what you all think!


	13. Sub Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold Lexa and Rave bening total fucking dreamboats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting yesterday! I had a full vacation day and got stuck in the middle of writing this chapter. I think it's a lot better now than anything I would have posted yesterday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are my lifeblood, keep them coming! Thanks for reading!

 

Clarke woke early and began pulling on her clothes.

 

Lexa open her eyes slightly and reached out to run her fingertips along Clarke’s lower back

 

“What are you doing?” Lexa sighed.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Clarke said in a whisper.

 

“Mm, let’s make you waking me up before you leave a rule, ok?”

 

“Ok, I can do that. I need to head home so I can get ready for work,” Clarke said leaning over to kiss a very sleepy Lexa.

 

“Oh, right, work. I'll drive you.”

 

“That's ok—stay in bed. I’ll just run home, get some exercise.”

 

“I feel like we’ve had a lot of exercise, but if you're needing more, allow me.” And with that Lexa pulled the blonde back on top of her.

 

Clarke let out a low laugh as she straddled Lexa and kissed her deeply. She felt a rush of excitement where her hips met Lexa’s and briefly considered not leaving at all.

 

“I want more of this, but I can’t have you beating my into the office again. What are you doing tonight?” Clarke said lowering her head to kiss along Lexa’s collarbone.

 

“Tonight? You mean after we spend all day filling out paperwork together? I guess I’m free.”

 

“Good,” Clarke said, giving Lexa another deep kiss and running her fingers over Lexa’s stomach. “Don’t go making any other dates.”

 

“Funny,” Lexa said. “Have a good run. I’ll see you at 8?”

 

“Let’s make it 8:15. You bring the coffee.” Clarke said pulling on the rest of her clothes and heading for the door.

 

“Deal,” Lexa said as she watched Clarke leave.

 

* * *

 

Raven was still sleeping when Clarke got home, and was still asleep even after she took Hank to the park, so she headed quietly for the shower. By the time Clarke had finished getting dressed Raven was just emerging from her room looking dazed.

 

“Wild night?” Clarke asked.

 

Raven just smiled dreamily.

 

“You ok, Raven? You seem really sweet, it’s weirding me out.”

 

“Me? I’m great. What did you get up to last night?”

 

“Oh, just went for a run. I’m trying to get an early start on the day—there’s a lot of paperwork waiting for me at the office.

 

“And maybe also a Detective Woods waiting for you?”

 

“Yeah, we have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Riiiight, work,” Raven said skeptically, sure Clarke was leaving something out. “Well, don’t let me stop you. I want to take Octavia out to breakfast but then I’ll be in to work a little later. If anyone asks tell them I’m doing something heroic, like rescuing a cat from a tree.”

 

“Sure. Everyone will definitely believe that,” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven woke Octavia up with a cup of coffee and a few kisses to her neck.

 

“Get up, please, I want to take you out for breakfast.”

 

“What time is it? Don’t you have work?”

 

“Yes, but you don’t. I can go in later. Come on, let’s go shower.”      

 

Raven and Octavia stumbled to the bathroom, lips locked along the way. They made out under the hot water until the warmth began to fade and then showered quickly.

 

It wasn’t until they were back in Raven’s room and Raven was getting dressed that Octavia realized her only clothes were what she’d worn to the bar the other night—not exactly breakfast appropriate.

 

“I think we might need to stop at my place, I can’t go out to breakfast in the clothes I have.”

 

“You look pretty good to me.”

 

“I’m not wearing anything right now, Raven.”

 

“Exactly. Maybe we should stay home?”

 

“No way, you promised me breakfast and I’ve been thinking about pancakes ever since.”

 

“Really? All you’ve been thinking about is pancakes? Because when we were in the shower it seemed like you were thinking about—“

 

Octavia gave Raven a deep kiss. “I really do need something to wear. And I need fooood.”

 

“Ok, if you insist. Do you want to wear something of mine?”

 

“We’re not exactly the same size.”

 

“Fine, want to raid Clarke’s room?”

 

“Won’t she mind?”

 

“Probably, but if we’re lucky we’ll get to have fun to watching her get flustered by it.”

 

“That does sound fun,” Octavia replied as she skipped across the hall to Clarke’s room.

 

Octavia emerged from Clarke’s room a few minutes later wearing a gray sweater and black jeans, looking hipster-ish and cute.

 

“Ok, let’s go.”

 

Raven and Octavia enjoyed a long breakfast at The Buttery in the South End of Boston. Raven slid in the booth next to Octavia, one hand on her thigh as they ate pancakes and drank coffee. They talked and laughed most of the morning, one upping each other with their more daredevil exploits. Octavia told Raven about the time she got a concussion after diving off a waterfall that made Raven wince, mostly uncomfortable with the though of Octavia in pain rather than the recklessness.

 

“So I was thinking for dinner tonight there’s this place in Charlestown I’ve been wanting to check out?” Raven said to change the subject before she became any more overwhelmed with care for this perfect person beside her.

 

“Are you asking me out, Reyes?”

 

“Yes, definitely. I guess I shouldn’t assume you’re free tonight?”

 

“No, I’m free. Just kind of in awe.”

 

Raven gave Octavia a grin. “In awe?”

 

“Yeah, the great Raven Reyes, making sweet plans.”

 

“Oh,” Raven said, blushing a bit. “Right. So, I’ll pick you up at 7. Feel free to wear something sexy and uncomfortable. I won’t keep you in it for long.”

 

* * *

 

Raven didn’t get to her desk until well past 11. Clarke and Detective Woods were working through paperwork and interviewing their suspect for most of the day. When Clarke finally caught up with Raven she pulled her roughly into the stairwell.

 

“Hi. How was breakfast?”

 

“Perfect,” Raven said smiling.

 

“Ok. Please stop being so dreamy, it’s freaking me out.”  


“I can’t help it that I hit the jackpot. Though your jealously flatters me.”

 

“I’m not jeal—whatever. So I couldn't help but notice you and Octavia hard core making out outside of the station earlier.”

  
  
“Enjoying the show, were you?” Raven said raising an eyebrow and leaning back against the stair railing.

  
  
“I also noticed that Octavia was wearing a sweater that looked a lot like my very favorite gray sweater.”

  
  
“What? Did you expect her to go out to breakfast in her clothes from the other night?”

  
  
“So those were my clothes. You're doing my laundry for a month, Reyes.”

  
  
“It was just one sweater. And some pants. And a tank top, I think. That's not proportional to a month of laundry.”

  
  
“And yet it feels fair to me,” Clarke said with a smirk.

 

“Fine. How’s your girlfriend?”

 

“I’m going to pretend like you’re not referring to Lexa.”

 

“Hey, I’m just glad you’ve stopped calling her Detective Woods.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “So, should I assume you’re occupied tonight?”

 

“You bet your sweet ass I am. I’m taking Octavia to that new place in Charlestown.”

 

“To Ark? I want to try that place, but reservations are impossible.”

 

“What can I say? I’m just that good.”

 

“What did you do, sleep with the hostess?”

 

“That’s irrelevant. Don’t wait up for me tonight—Octavia’s place in near there so I doubt we’ll get very far after dinner.”

 

“Gross. I’m leaving now,” Clarke said, but with a grin. Even though blissed out Raven was unsettling she was glad to see her so happy.

 

* * *

 

After work Clarke and Lexa agreed to meet up later. Clarke needed time to hang out with Hank, who was likely missing her and distracted Raven.

 

When Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door around 8 she heard Clarke call, “It’s open.”

 

She entered to find Clarke huddled on the couch snuggling under blankets with Hank. The dog lifted his head only slightly at Lexa’s arrival before settling back into the crook of Clarke’s bent knees.

 

“You two look cozy. God, it’s so cold outside—the temperature is dropping to the freezing tonight. It seems really cold in here. Want me to turn on the heat?”

 

“No.” Clarke replied, pulling her hood up over her head.

 

“No?” Lexa asked with a frown.

 

“The heat’s broken. Raven was supposed to fix it this weekend but I think she was a little…distracted. “

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?”

 

“Something about a pilot or something. Who knows?”

 

“Is the furnace in the basement? I’ll go take a look,” Lexa said shaking her head.

 

“You know how to fix a heater?”

 

“I know how to follow instructions I find on Google. Where’s your tool box?”

 

“Um, I can call Raven and ask her?” Clarke said looking randomly around the living room.

 

“I’ll find the tools, too. Do you need dinner?”

 

“Well I tried to make us something. Pasta. But something was broken with the noodles, they didn’t really come apart.” Clarke said. “But I think I have some chips in the kitchen.”

 

“That’s strange. Did you stir them while they were boiling?” Lexa asked thinking that chips are definitely not dinner.

 

When Clarke didn’t respond, Lexa pulled out her phone. “What’s good for delivery around here?”

 

“I’ll get the sushi menu!” Clarke said jumping up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. The thought of edible food and the possibility of heat seemed to lift her spirits significantly.

 

“Great. Just order two of whatever you like, I’m not picky. Also, I found the tools—Raven keeps them in the hall closet. I’ll be back up in a few. Just yell down if you need me,” Lexa said heading down the back stairs.

 

Clarke had just placed their dinner order when she heard the heat kick on. She let out a victorious yelp.

 

Lexa came back upstairs a few minutes later. “All better?”

 

“I can’t believe you fixed the heat! How did you do that?”

 

“I just removed the back panel and reset the furnace.”

 

“God, that’s sexy,” Clarke said pulling Lexa toward her by her belt. “We have 30 minutes until the food gets here.”

 

“Ok let me just wash my hands, then maybe I can help you out of some of these layers” Lexa said with a grin as she pulled at the hem of Clarke’s hoodie.

 

Clarke led Lexa to her room and Clarke pushed the brunette back onto her bed, which she’d taken time to clear her dirty clothes off of, placing them with care in a pile on Raven’s floor. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she’d brought someone back to her place—the whole experience felt new and slightly illicit.

 

Having Lexa in her space, her sanctuary, was oddly comfortable in a way that totally unnerved her.

 

Clarke undressed slowly, layer by layer, as Lexa reclined on the bed watching with a smile on her face. When Lexa began to undress herself Clarke grabbed her wrist to stop her.

 

“Allow me. I can’t have you taking care of everything around here,” Clarke said with a devilish grin.

 

She removed Lexa’s clothes quickly and kissed her deeply before moving her mouth rapidly, hungrily down Lexa’s body.

 

When Clarke ran her hands up the inside of Lexa’s thighs, starting at her knees, and lowered her mouth to Lexa, the brunette’s gasp was audible.

 

Lexa placed her hand on the back of Clarke’s head, tangling her hands in the blonde’s hair.

 

Clarke listened closely to Lexa’s moans working diligently until Lexa’s breathing became ragged before entering her.

 

Lexa came almost instantly her moan drowned out only by the door bell announcing dinner’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this one. Clarke's a mess and being a little shady, but Lexa is a dreamboat. Also, A+ Raven behavior in this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	14. Arrested Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa extends an invitation to Clarke. Raven and Clarke have a much-needed hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And for your notes and comments. I went back and made a correction to Chapter 12 because an awesome reader told me I never resolved the issue with the hickies on Raven's thighs--Octavia obviously sees them because they spend the weekend together--it's drama-free. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter at a coffee shop in LA surrounded by people working on their screenplays. I'm fitting right in on vacation!

Lexa woke before Clarke and propped herself up to run her fingers through the blonde’s hair.

 

Soon she’d need to leave to get ready for work. She wondered if Raven had come back last night, but she didn’t think so. She and Clarke hadn’t slept much and they definitely didn’t hear Raven come in.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, “you don’t need to get up, but I need to go home and get ready.

 

“Mm, don’t go,” Clarke said wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa’s waist.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to, but I can’t wear the same thing two days in a row.”

 

“No,” Clarke said a little forcefully.

 

“No?” Lexa asked, puzzled.

 

“No leaving,” Clarke said. She was awake now and moving to straddle the brunette littering kisses along her neck as she pushed herself up.

 

Lexa couldn’t stop herself from letting out a low moan. “Ok, so what do you suggest?” she finally managed to ask.

 

“First we shower and then we come back to bed and maybe sometime later we think about work.”

 

“Clarke, you know I can’t be late.”

 

But Clarke silenced her with a kissed as she rose out of bed. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her to the bathroom encountering no resistance.

 

Lexa had Clarke pushed up against the wall of the shower and was biting her ear when she paused and pulled back eliciting and pitiful groan.

 

“So, I was thinking, I’m going to a conference in San Francisco this weekend.”

 

“Don’t,” Clarke said frowning and reaching for Lexa, “we could have so much fun right here.”

 

“I was thinking we could also have some fun in California, actually.”

 

“You want me to come to a conference with you? That doesn’t exactly sound thrilling.”

 

“I’m not that invested in the conference, but I do have a nice airbnb booked downtown. Do you like California?”

 

“I’ve never been. Actually I haven’t travelled much. Mostly just the train or a short flight from Boston of D.C.”

 

“Well, I think you’d like San Francisco. We can go hiking, and see the sights, and eat excellent food. And the place I booked has a hot tub…”

 

“Sold!” Clarke said with a grin arching her head back as Lexa kissed just below her ear. She moaned at the combination of Lexa’s hungry mouth and the hot water streaming over her and Lexa was all to happy to take it to the logical conclusion.

 

Back in Clarke’s room Lexa watched as Clarke got dressed to take Hank to the park. She had already thrown on her clothes from the night before.

 

“So,” Lexa said looking down at her phone I hope you were serious about coming to San Francisco because I just bought you a seat on my flight. We have a red eye Thursday night.”

 

Clarke smiled a little nervously, “Yeah, definitely, but I’ve never been on a long flight before.”

 

“This shouldn’t be too painful. We’re in first class so we’ll have a lot of space. Plus free drinks,” Lexa said smiling at Clarke reassuringly.

 

“Ok…” Clarke said tentatively.

 

“Ok,” Lexa said with another smile. “ I need to get home and Hank seems about ready lose his mind if he doesn’t go out soon. See you at Headquarters?”

 

“Sound good. Promise you’ll help me pack?”

 

“Deal,” Lexa said leaning in to kiss Clarke before heading for the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke took Hank for a long walk around the neighborhood. Clarke talking to the quizzical looking pup the whole time as she often did.

 

“What do you think, Hank? Should I go to California? Lexa’s beautiful; I’m definitely going to fuck this up. What should I tell Raven? I hope she’s around to hang out with you. Maybe I’ll just tell Raven I forgot about the conference? I’ll wait to tell her about Lexa, she’s so distracted right now anyway. And this is probably nothing. I should find out what the conference is.” Clarke went on like that for about two miles.

 

Hank seemed relieved when they returned home, immediately curling up on the couch with a satisfied sigh. Clarke pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed her helmet. She figured she’d have just enough time to grab coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walked in to work about 15 minutes late balancing three coffees and her helmet in her arms. Raven wasn’t at her desk, so Clarke just left her drink with a post-it note:

 

_I’m going out of town this wknd. Find me when you get in?_

Clarke found Lexa at her desk and handed her a soy latte.

 

“You’re my hero for remembering this coffee,” Lexa said with a smile.

 

“That’s a pretty low bar for heroic deeds,” Clare replied.

 

“So, tell me about this conference.”

 

“I don’t know that I’ll really go to the conference.”

 

“Ok, but what’s it called?”

 

“Something about community policing. Why?”

 

“Just wondering. I’m sure Raven will ask.”

 

“Just tell her we’re going to San Francisco? Do you think she’ll be weird about it?”

 

“You know how Raven likes to give me a hard time.”

 

“You two have a very strange relationship,” Lexa said frowning a bit.

 

“No need to be jealous,” Clarke replied with a smile, but Lexa’s slightly narrowed eyes told her she still was.

 

After that Clarke and Lexa went their separate ways to finish up paperwork and continue interviews about their case.

 

Raven finally caught up with Clarke near mid-day.

 

“Hey stranger, what’s up? Thanks for the coffee.”

 

“Raven, you look seriously exhausted. Also, you should be wearing a scarf,” Clarke said with a note of amusement in her voice.

 

“It’s nice to see you, too, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiled, “Let’s hang out tonight, just us. Take out and show of your choosing?”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Can’t I just miss you, Raven?”

 

“Of course you can, but this isn’t that,” Raven replied knitting her brows together.

 

“So, you’re free tonight? Think about what you want for dinner,” Clarke said already heading back into her interview room.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke stayed late finishing some notes. When she got home around 7, Raven had already ordered pizza and had Netflix queued up on the TV.

 

Clarke quickly settled in next to Raven on the couch and laid her head on Raven’s shoulder.

 

“Start talking,” Raven said.

 

Clarke sighed, “How’s Octavia?”

 

Clarke could feel the excitement humming through Raven’s body as she drew in a breath.

 

“She’s great. Amazing. I’m basically just waiting for her to stop returning my calls. It’s too good. I, just, yeah, Octavia’s good,” Raven said almost breathless.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel happy for Raven even if she was secretly resenting the shift Octavia and Lexa were putting in their routine.

 

“That’s great, Raven.”

 

“Really? I wasn’t sure if you were upset that I haven’t been around the past few days. But I was thinking what if Sunday is just you, me, and Hank—I don’t have my normal shift at the bar. We can walk downtown and get smoothies and go sit by the pond. And I’ll cook so I know you’re not just surviving on takeout.”

 

“Oh, this Sunday?” Clarke asked.

 

“Yeah, does that not work?”

 

“Well, I’m going to be out of town this weekend. There’s a conference in San Francisco,” Clarke said hesitantly waiting for Raven to pounce.

 

“Oh, right! Your note! San Francisco? A conference? Who are you and what have you done with Clarke?”

 

“It’s just some community policing conference. I think it could be cool to check out.”

 

“But you never travel. Last time we flew to D.C. I thought they were going to have to do an emergency landing and ask us to get off.”

 

“I’m not that bad. That flight had a lot of turbulence.”

 

“No, it really didn’t,” Raven said, shaking her head incredulously.

 

“Well, I think I’m going to go.”

 

“Who else is going?”

 

“What do you mean? Like will I know anyone there?”

 

“No, I mean is Lexa going? Have you seen her since the other day and the stuff with Abby?”

 

“Of course I’ve seen her, you know we’re finishing that case together.”

 

“Riiight. Ok, I’ll drop it. Just, you know, tell me if there’s something there. I know how weird you get when you date someone.”

 

“What does that mean?” Clarke said, feeling her shoulders tense defensively.

 

“Come on, Clarke. You basically sabotage yourself every time you meet someone you like. You go home with so many girls—“

 

“Women,” Clarke said cutting her off.

 

“You go home with so many women,” Raven continued, “fuck them once and then never see them again.”

 

“Well, frankly it’s insulting that you think I spend the night with someone and we only have sex one time, but I think that might not be your point.”

 

“You’re being willfully obtuse, Clarke. You know what I mean. I just think it wouldn’t kill you to give someone a chance. I mean you’re a mess, but you’re a super hot mess and anyone would be lucky to see you more than once.”

 

“Can we talk about something else?” Clarke said, sounding closed off and exasperated.

 

“Let’s watch Arrested Development,” Raven said throwing her arm around Clarke’s neck.

 

“We need to get you some new shows. I’m going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?”

 

“Water’s good,” Raven replied distractedly as scrolled through to her favorite episode.

 

“Who replaced you with a healthy person?”

 

While Clarke was in the kitchen pouring water and wine into glasses the doorbell rang.

 

Raven yelled from the living room, “Clarke, Pizza’s here! Get the door—you’re paying!”

They spent night cuddled on the couch laughing at the Bluths until they fell asleep, Raven’s head resting on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I can't wait to see what a mess Clarke is on a cross-country flight! Keep the comments coming--I love your feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attempts to pack and get to the airport. Raven saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been bad about posting! This vacation has been busier than I expected. But I'm loving Raven and Clarke's friendship!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The next two days passed quickly as Clarke spent most of her time worrying about her trip to California and also doing her best to avoid preparing for it.

 

Clarke rushed home from work Thursday around 8 to begin packing for the flight that evening. Raven came home a little later carrying chinese food. She went straight to Clarke’s room and flopped down on her bed to watch the shit show that is Clarke trying to pack.

 

There were mounds of clothes all around her room and a pile in a suitcase that seemed to consist of all of Clarke’s black clothing. 

 

“How’s it going, Clarke?” Raven asked with a grin. She shrugged off her red leather jacket onto Clarke’s pillows and opened a container of food.

Lexa had been encouraging her to pack all week, even making a list of things she would need including hopeful things like sunscreen. When Lexa had checked in with Clarke before going home herself the blonde had been too flustered to admit the truth, so she’d just told Lexa she was all set and would see her at security.

 

Clarke settled on the bed next to Raven and reached for an egg roll. 

 

“Please, do this for me. How do I even know what it’s going to be like? This feels impossible,” Clarke said in her best whine.

 

“Have you thought about looking up the weather? I know you have that app on your phone.” 

 

“It’s just too much to coordinate. Please, Raven.”

 

“What do you have so far?”

 

Clarke gestured to the mound of black clothing pouring out of her bag. “All that stuff. And my toothbrush,” Clarke said, a franticness creeping into her voice.

 

“Ok ok,  that’s a good start. What about shoes? Pajamas?”

 

“I’ll wear my boots? And I forgot about pajamas.”

 

“Well, let’s hold off--no pajamas might be a good problem to have,” Raven said with an exaggerated wink which incited Clarke to hit her with a pillow. 

 

“Raaaaaven. Helping me pack is in your best interest. You get the place all weekend--you and Octavia can be as loud as--”

 

But Clarke stopped talking when she saw Raven’s face shift into a pained expression.

 

The brunette shook her head, “Mm, not this weekend. Octavia said she needs a little time,” Raven said frowning.

 

“Oh Raven, I’m sorry. I’m sure she’ll come to her senses. Besided she did just get out of a long relationship.”

 

“Yeah, I understand where she’s coming from. I just feel a little sad about it. Octavia’s amazing and I definitely don’t want to be just a rebound, you know?”

 

“Wow, you’re really into her. I didn’t realize--it’s just” Clarke said pausing to look at Raven with concern,”it’s so unlike you.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

But Clarke smiled. “It’s unlike you in a good way.I’m sure Octavia just needs a little time and then she will miss you so much you won’t be able to keep her away.”

 

“Yeah, right, I mean I am pretty good,” Raven said her eyes lighting up with her mischevious grin. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “so what will you do this weekend? Maybe I should just stay home. We’ll have a movie marathon and hang out.”

 

“Stop trying to get out of packing. I’ll be fine. Hank and I have some big plans to re-wire the stereo.”

 

“What’s wrong with the stereo?”

 

“It’s not awesome enough. I want to be able to feel the music in my bones.”

 

“Please don’t make the neighbors hate us.”

 

“No promises,” Raven said a smile creeping back on her face.

With that Raven stood up and began pulling things from Clarke’s suitcase. 

 

“How do you even own this many pairs of black pants?”

 

“Black goes good with my motorcycle.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Where’s your phone charger? You’ll need that. Also that flight is like 6 hours. You might want a book or something.”

 

“Oh right, can you lend me that physics book you’re always talking about?”

 

“Clarke, that book weighs like 10 pounds and isn’t exactly light reading. You should take like a mystery or a magazine or something.”

 

“Nah, I want the physics one you like, that way no one on the plane will bother me because they’ll know I’m super boring.”

 

“You’re the worst. Generally, if you want someone’s help you should try not insulting them.”

 

“I meant super boring in a good, hot nerd way.”

 

“Fine, you can take it, but don’t leave it on the plane.”

 

An hour and a half later Raven finished packing Clarke’s bag, slipping in a magazine for when Clarke inevitably realized she has no interest in physics. 

 

“Ok, that should do it. When’s your flight?”

 

“In like an hour and a half, I think.”

 

“Shit, Clarke. How are you getting to the airport? You should be there already!”

 

“What, why? It’s only like a 20 minute drive. I’ll just take my bike.”

 

“How are you going to get your suitcase on your bike, genius? Also, security at Logan can take forever. Put on pants. I’ll drive you.”

 

Raven took Clarke’s suitcase down to her beat up truck while Clarke got dressed and grabbed her phone only now seeing the increasingly persistent messages from Lexa, who had given up and gotten in line for security without her. 

 

“Shit,” Clarke muttered to herself as she ran out of the apartment. She’d have to text Lexa back from the road. 

 

They got half a block from their apartment when Raven realized that her truck desperately needed gas. So the two spent another 15 minutes trying to find a gas station before heading to the airport.

 

By the time Raven pulled up to departures Clarke had 30 minutes before her flight boarded. 

 

Clarke kissed Raven’s cheek and hopped out of the truck.

 

“Be good. And don’t blow anything up. You’re doing the right thing to give Octavia space.”

 

Raven smiled, “have a safe flight and call me when you land so I can stop worrying about you. Oh, and find someone nice who will hold your hand during takeoff and landing.”

  
And with that Clarke winked and ran into the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should be back on my more regular writing schedule now. Your comments and kudos make my day--keep 'em coming!


	16. Takeoffs & Landings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does not know how to handle herself on airplanes, you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at LAX waiting for my flight back east. Unfortunately, Clarke and Lexa aren't on my flight.
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments & kudos <3--you're all so wonderful and encouraging.

Clarke made it through security with just minutes to spare before takeoff. She was headed for her gate in a full out sprint and was so out of breath when she got to the ticket counter that she almost couldn’t get her name out.

A rather annoyed flight attendant gate checked her bag and shoved a claim ticket into her hand before ushering her onto the plane. “Overhead compartments are full. You need to take your seat immediately. We’ve just been cleared for takeoff.”

Clarke climbed onto the plane and immediately spotted a dejected looking Lexa scrolling through her phone. As seamlessly as she could Clarke settled into the seat next to Lexa, wishing she had grabbed her headphones or Raven’s book from her bag before it was taken from her.

When Lexa finally looked up from her phone she had bite the inside of her mouth to fight to keep the smile from overtaking her face. 

“Clarke, I--where were you? Why didn’t you answer my message?”

“I’m so sorry--I never fly and I really messed up how much time I would need. I didn’t mean to worry you. I told you I’d be here.”

“I would have picked you up, but I’m so glad you’re here. For a minute I thought you had changed your mind about coming with me…”

“Oh, nothing like that. I just lost track of time packing and stuff,” Clarke said as the plane began to taxi. Clarke’s hands gripped the armrests on either side of her. 

Lexa paused, noticing the fear in Clarke’s eyes, which were darting around the plane seeming to be looking for a way off.

“Hey, are you ok?” Lexa asked, reaching a hand over to rest on Clarke’s knee. The plane was beginning to pick up speed very quickly, the force pushing them firmly back in their seats. 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and whispered to Lexa, “I actually don’t travel much because I kind of hate flying.”

And with that Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and used her other hand to draw Clarke’s head to her shoulder. “This should be the worst part, and it’s over so fast. We’ll be in the air in just a minute and then you can have six hours to relax.”

Clarke turned her head further into Lexa’s chest as the plane rumbled into the air, snaking an arm around Lexa’s waist and gripping her side, her nails digging in just slightly.

Clarke’s grip was a little too tight, but Lexa couldn’t really complain. She felt bad that Clarke was so nervous, but comforting her was sending waves of warmth and a little excitement through Lexa.

They had been at cruising altitude for almost five minutes before Clarke tentatively opened her eyes, though the blonde made no move to pull away from Lexa. 

When the crew came through the cabin a few minutes later, Lexa held up two fingers to indicate that they’d both like some champagne. Lexa kept her other arm wrapped firmly around Clarke and only began to rouse her out of hiding when their drinks arrived.

“My advice is to drink this quickly,” Lexa said smiling at Clarke as she downed her glass. 

Clare hadn’t eaten dinner except for the egg roll she’d stolen from Raven. She was in the middle of draining her own glass of champagne when already she felt the alcohol going to her head.

She placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder to steady the plane. 

“Wow, that’s good, but I don’t think I’ve had enough to eat,” Clarke said pressing the back of her head into the seat and squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Did you miss dinner? Do you have any snacks in your bag?”

“They took my bag because the bins were full, but I’m sure I didn’t have anything to eat in there anyway.”

“Ah, stick with me and you’ll soon learn that a cardinal rule of flying is to always, always pack snacks,” Lexa said reaching down to rummage through her black leather bag. She sat back up a moment later, victoriously holding up a granola bar towards Clarke. 

Clarke took the bar gratefully, savoring the taste of cherries and dark chocolate. 

“Thanks, this is really good, Clarke said with a smile, “sorry I’m eating your food.”

“That’s ok, I have more. I kind of figured you might need some and I’m pretty serious about my snacks.”

About an hour into the flight Clarke had downed a second glass of champagne and had started to relax though never quite enough to let go of Lexa. When they hit turbulence over the great lakes Clarke practically climbed into Lexa’s lap. Meanwhile Lexa remained calm and collected, pulling Clarke’s head to her shoulder and twirling long strands of the blonde’s hair in her fingers.

Lexa had planned to read and sleep on the long flight but it was clear that a very anxious and otherwise unoccupied Clarke wasn’t going to let that happen, so instead she spent the flight asking Clarke about growing up in DC and her family.

Despite her anxiousness, Clarke did her best to ask Lexa questions in return, though Lexa seemed not to divulge more than she had to. She talked about her parents being in the army and moving around a lot, growing up on different bases and how that made it difficult to make friends. 

“Change has always been a constant for me. I was in college before I really started to form friendships that lasted more than a few months,” Lexa said.

“I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been. My parents always stayed in one place. My mom’s a doctor; so that’s pretty stable and before my dad died he had worked for the same company for years. Even now my mom still lives in the house I grew up in.”

“That sounds nice…and so strange to me, but in a good way,” Lexa said with a smile.

“What about your parents? Are they still in the military?”

But Lexa just shook her head, a frown clouding her face that told Clarke she should let the subject rest. 

Lexa actually felt relieved when they hit more turbulence and Clarke yelped and burrowed her face into her because it allowed Lexa a moment to blink the tears from her eyes. She hadn’t thought about losing her parents in a long time. 

Clarke stayed cuddled up to Lexa until the flight had calmed enough for the attendant to come around and offer round three of drinks. Between her third glass of champagne, and Lexa’s third glass, which Clarke also claimed, plus her minimal dinner and the altitude, Clarke was beginning to feel tipsy and very affectionate toward Lexa. She couldn’t believe how sweet Lexa was being, tightening her arms around her at the slightest bump. 

As the warmth of her champagne buzz spread through her, Clarke found herself reaching for Lexa, placing her fingers on the brunette’s upper thigh and moving her hand gently at first and then more insistently.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrist to stop her progression, but Clarke just giggled and leaned in to place a kiss on Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke, I know you don’t fly much, but we can’t do this here.”

“Why not? I think everyone’s asleep,” Clarke said, laughing again as she worked her hand under the hem of Lexa’s shirt, tracing her fingers lightly along Lexa’s stomach and making her shiver. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whispered biting her lip to keep her composure, “I know you’re drunk, but this is very bad behavior.”

But Clarke pretended not to hear as she worked to pull a blanket over Lexa. As soon as she had them covered her hand was back on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa could feel her face burning as she struggled to maintain her composure. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whispered again groping for Clarke’s hands under the blanket. “This can’t happen here, I can’t, and you’re making it really hard for me to—“

But Clarke leaned over and placed her mouth on Lexa’s ear. “What’s wrong, Lexa? You should really relax and try to get some rest,” Clarke said with a devilish grin, her mind finally occupied with something other than her fear of flying.

“I can’t rest when you’re—“ 

“Shh,” Clarke said leaning in to kiss Lexa’s neck, “people are sleeping; we don’t want to disturb them.”

Lexa bit her lip and tried her best to hold it together as Clarke continued running her fingers lightly and lazily over Lexa’s stomach and along her thighs.

When the plane finally began its descent into San Francisco, Lexa breathed out sharply as Clarke withdrew her hands and gripped the armrests as tightly as possible. 

Lexa knew Clarke needed comfort based on the panicked look on her face, but all Lexa could think about was how wet she was and where she might be able to take Clarke as soon as they landed. Lexa wasn’t used to being teased for such an extended period of time and her body was aroused almost beyond functioning, though she managed to reach over to grab Clarke’s hand to comfort her. 

Lexa ran off the plane dragging Clarke along a little roughly by her hand, the same hand that had been driving her wild for the better part of an hour. When Lexa saw a private restroom she pulled Clarke inside and pushed the blonde against the wall kissing her roughly.

Clarke feigned surprise at Lexa’s hunger, which she was able to do because Lexa had more or less kept her hands to herself during their flight. But now Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and pressed it between her legs and watched Clarke’s face light up when she felt Lexa’s excitement. 

Clarke spun around pushing Lexa’s back against the wall. She ran her hands hungrily down Lexa’s body as she knelt and helped Lexa out of her pants. As Clarke lowered her mouth to Lexa, the brunette moaned so loudly that Clarke had to suppress a satisfied laugh, smiling as she buried her face and her mouth found Lexa’s clit. 

Gently at first and then more insistently Clarke used her tongue to trace a pattern that she was quickly learning rendered Lexa incapable of standing. Clarke shifted her shoulders so that Lexa could wrap her left leg around Clarke’s neck, pulling the blonde closer and stabilizing herself as she began to lose her composure. 

When Lexa’s moans began to raise their pitch, Clarke pulled back slightly to glance up at Lexa’s face only to feel Lexa’s hand come to rest on the back of her head, a gentle but insistent reminder that she was not done. Clarke returned her focus to Lexa speeding up the tempo and increasing the pressure of her mouth until Lexa began to shudder and quickly climaxed loudly, her “fuck, yes” echoing off of the tiled walls. 

Clarke raised her head and rested her face gently against Lexa’s stomach, giving her a few gentle kisses and the brunette continued to shudder slightly with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Lexa’s hands were still entwined in Clarke’s hair and she gave a fistful a gentle tug as she pulled herself back together. 

The two finally pulled apart and Lexa dressed herself quickly before attempting to pin Clarke where she had stood shaking a moment before. But it was Clarke’s turn to grab Lexa’s wrists to stop her.

“How soon can we get to where we’re staying? I want you to fuck me and I have no desire to be quiet.”

“Twenty-five minutes. I’ll call a cab,” Lexa said already heading for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Clarke definitely didn't miss her flight. Keep the comment and kudos coming. You all are the best!


	17. A Room with a View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa check out their digs in SF before exploring. Lexa has a big ask for Clarke.

The place Lexa had booked was a stunning apartment near the Presidio in San Francisco. She and Clarke had the entire top floor of a house to themselves with a panoramic view of the Golden Gate Bridge from the balcony.

 

As soon as Lexa had unlocked the door she moved toward Clarke who was too distracted by the gorgeous apartment to realize Lexa’s intentions. Instead, Clarke wandered over cherry hardwood floors to the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the water. Next she opened the double doors that led out onto the balcony and almost fell into the recessed hot tub, stopping herself just in time and smiling at the thought of taking Lexa in the hot tub later.

 

Lexa was gazing at Clarke, stunned into silence by the huge grin on the blonde’s face. She was sure Clarke had smiled at her before, but never quite like this. She reminded Lexa of a kid on Christmas morning.

 

Although the place wasn’t huge it was one of the nicest places Clarke had ever been in.

 

“This place is amazing—how did you find it?”

 

“My friend rents it out so when I registered for the conference a few months ago I called in a favor. I thought it would be a nice place to—“

 

“Wait, I’ve got it! Your plan was to pick up women and bring them back here, wasn’t it?! It’s totally that kind of place!” Clarke said with a devilish grin.

 

If anything, Lexa looked a little insulted, “I’m not really like that, Clarke, I just like a good view.”

 

“Well, the view is amazing, too, and besides you kind of did bring me her” Clarke said looking at Lexa and smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “I can’t believe you know people who live in places like this. Let’s just stay in all weekend.”

 

 

Lexa got over the comments about her picking up women pretty quickly once Clarke started kissing her.

 

Clarke gave Lexa’s belt a little tug and guided toward the huge bed in front of the windows. She fell down onto the white comforter and pulled Lexa on top of her.

 

As Lexa pinned Clarke’s arms above her head, she let go of her nagging fear that Clarke didn’t want to be here with her and that she had pushed her into a trip too soon. When Clarke moaned and raised her hips to meet Lexa’s, the brunette forgot that she had been worried at all, giving herself over completely to her drive to satisfy Clarke.

 

Lexa took her time, gathering both of Clarke’s wrists in her left hand and running her right hand slowly, almost lazily down Clarke’s body. Lexa teased Clarke with light touches, reenacting Clarke’s behavior on the plane until Clarke could no longer stand it and pulled one of her wrists free from Lexa’s hold. Lexa stifled a laugh, pleased to see that Clarke could withstand far less teasing than she had earlier.

 

Clarke grasped at Lexa’s hand where it was tracing shapes on her hip and roughly placed it between her thighs, raising an eyebrow at the brunette before settling back onto the bed. Lexa took her cue and slid off Clarke’s clothes. She reached down to feel Clarke’s excitement before entering her quickly, eliciting a loud moan. Lexa worked slowly against Clarke’s g-spot, paying close attention to when the movement of her fingers inside Clarke provoked a particularly gratifying sound. Lexa closed her eyes tightly, struggling to focus despite being so fucking tuned on by the way Clarke was moaning her name.

 

Before long Clarke’s breathing was ragged as she roughly pulled Lexa’s face to hers, downing out the screams of her climax in a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

  

Later that afternoon, after a much-needed nap on the balcony, Lexa and Clarke were out for a walk in the park. Lexa had her arm around Clarke’s waist and Clarke had her hand in Lexa’s back pocket. Other, more serious hikers sped around the meandering pair sending variously annoyed and amused glances at them, but they didn’t seem to notice. Between the water and each other they were completely engrossed in the beauty of their surroundings.

 

“So, I was thinking,” Lexa started hesitantly, “I have a few friends in town for the conference and I’d love for them to meet you.”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa apprehensively, “I thought you said no conference stuff.”

 

“Well, this isn’t really conference stuff—I’ve known Indra and Anya for a long time.”

 

“Anya—that name sounds familiar,” Clarke said perking up.

 

“Anya works in South Boston, so you might know her actually,” Lexa said.

 

Clarke thought of the hickies that had covered Raven’s thighs, she definitely knew _of_ Anya, though she didn’t say as much to Lexa.

 

“And Indra and I have known each other forever. I’m sure you two will love each other,” Lexa continued.

 

“That’s sweet. I mean I want to get to know your friends, but isn’t it a little early for any sort of introduction?” Clarke said, cringing a bit as she saw the stony look of hurt cloud Lexa’s face.

 

“Well, I know Raven,” Lexa replied, withdrawing her arm from Clarke’s waist and turning to look at her.

 

“Sure, but that’s more proximity, since Raven works at the department and we live in the same place.”

 

This was not the right thing to say and Clarke knew that immediately, but she also knew she was definitely going to screw up if she had to meet Lexa’s friends.

 

“What does that mean, proximity? That you wouldn’t have introduced me to her if we didn’t all work together? Do you introduce other people you’ve dated to Raven?”

 

“I don’t really date people, Lexa, so this hasn’t really come up. Look, forget I said anything, I’m just nervous. Of course I’ll meet your friends.” Clarke said with a smile and a sigh.

 

Lexa still felt strange about Clarke’s comments, but her anticipation of Clarke meeting Indra and Anya lit up her face anyway.

 

“Great! They’ll love you! How’s 8?”

 

“As in two hours from now?” Clarke said, her heart racing a bit.

 

“Yeah, there’s a great place in the mission—I thought we could meet there for drinks.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the lovely comments! Your feedback and kudos and reads make my day!
> 
> Clarke is having so much trouble saying the right things, you guuys. Let's hope she fairs a little better when she meets Lexa's kru.


	18. Meet the Kru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's friends and gets a cute crisis call from Raven.

Back at the rental Clarke frantically cycled through every outfit she had, even the few more colorful tank tops Raven had managed to sneak into her bag. Finally, Clarke slipped on a tight black dress that came to a rest at her mid-thigh.

 

When Lexa looked up from where she was reclining on the bed her breath hitched.

 

“You look, wow…”Lexa said trailing off, “is that what you want to wear for drinks or is it just for me?”

 

“Both? Why what are you wearing?”

 

“I think this.” Lexa said running her eyes over her dark jeans and black v-neck.

 

“Damn. I’m over-dressed. Or under-dressed, maybe. For sure not the right amount of dressed,” Clarke said peeling the dress off over her head as she walked back to her bag.

 

“Where did you say we’re going again?” Clarke called over her shoulder to Lexa

 

“Just a cute Mexican place for drinks and maybe dinner. Pretty low key. I think it might be vegan?”

 

“Ok, I’m way out of my element. What about this?” Clarke asked holding up a pair of black skinny jeans and white tank top.

 

“Perfect,” Lexa said with a smile, “Though I’m also partial to the little you’re in right now.”

 

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes at Lexa before leaning down to rummage in her bag for clean underwear only to emerge a moment later empty handed.

 

“What’s the matter?” Lexa asked when she saw the frustration on Clarke’s face.

 

“I don’t have any underwear packed. I'm going to kill Raven.”

 

“What does Raven have to do with your underwear?” Lexa said knitting her brows together, trying to tamp down the slight flair of jealously rising in her chest.

 

“I was a mess trying to pack last night, so when Raven got home she packed for me. But in typical Raven fashion I seem to be missing a few key things like underwear. Annnd pajamas.”

 

“That’s…sweet that she packed for you, but also a little strange. You two have a really close relationship, don’t you?”

 

“You know what they say, behind every successful woman is her mutually-dependent roommate best friend.”

 

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard that one before. Besides, no underwear might not be the worst problem to have?” Lexa said with a wink.

 

Clarke couldn’t hold in a laugh at Lexa inadvertently echoing Raven’s sentiments. “That’s a very Raven thing to say—maybe you two should hang out sometime,” she said with a smirk.

 

Clarke shimmied up her jeans and pulled her tank top over her head before walking over to plant a kiss on Lexa’s mouth.

 

“So, when do we need to leave?”

 

“Now,” Lexa said placing a hand on Clarke’s collarbone and smiling.

 

“And when do we need to leave if we only want to be a little late?” Clarke asked with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

 

“10 minutes ago,” Lexa said raising herself from the bed and letting her hand trail down Clarke’s stomach before moving toward the door.

 

Clarke groaned but followed Lexa out the door and down to the street where a cab was already waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was small and crowded, and Clarke felt her head swim a bit in the sea of bodies surrounding the bar. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her swiftly through the crowd to a table where two gorgeous women were waiting.

 

“Indra, Anya, this is Clarke,” Lexa said beaming, Clarke’s hand still grasped firmly in hers.

 

Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a quick squeeze before releasing her fingers and reaching out to greet Indra and then Anya.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Clarke said with a smile, swallowing the panic rising up in her stomach. Clarke might be good at picking women up, but she was painfully aware that she had very little idea how to make friends.

 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” Indra said with a smile. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“A lot?” Clarke said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, some,” Anya corrected. “I’m surprised Lexa worked up the courage to ask you to come.”

 

Clarke laughed hesitantly, “What do you mean?”

 

But Lexa shot Anya a menacing look over Clarkes’ shoulder, shaking her head no, just slightly.

 

Lexa leaned into Clarke, “You want a drink?”

 

“Yes, please,” Clarke said looking to Anya and Indra, “what are you two having?”

 

“Tequila,” Anya said with a smirk.

 

“Sounds good—I’m in,” Clarke said flashing a smile at Lexa who was already inching toward the bar.

 

Clarke settled at the table leaning on her elbow closer to Lexa’s friends. “So,” She said, “What did you mean before about Lexa working up the courage to ask me to come? Did you mean here to meet you?”

 

“Sort of,” Indra said quickly before Anya had a chance to respond. “But also to San Francisco. She was worried you’d say no. And then once you said yes, she was worried you might not show.”

 

“But here I am,” Clarke said, smiling warmly at the thought of Lexa being nervous.

 

Lexa returned a moment later carrying two margaritas.

 

Clarke clinked her glass against Lexa’s and took a deep drink. Her head immediately began to swim again.

 

Despite her continued fear of saying something stupid to Lexa’s friends, Clarke, Anya, and Indra got along easily, bonding over embarrassing stories of their early days as patrol cops and their many missteps.

 

Clarke told the story of chasing a suspect in a robbery on foot and tripping and falling face-first into a mud puddle, which was followed by her having to go to her boss covered in mud to explain why she had lost sight of the suspect and blown their break in the case.

 

If anything, Lexa seemed the most on edge—she appeared to be watching her friends and Clarke very closely. Jumping up every 30 minutes or so to get the next round.

 

By the time Clarke felt her phone buzzing and excused herself to go to the restroom she was very drunk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Raven!” she said picking up as she walked into the restroom, “What’s up, beautiful?”

 

“Hello Clarke, my love, what’s the drink of choice tonight?”

 

“Tequila.”

 

“Ah, your weakness. Don’t have more than three, tops. I don’t want you getting black out drunk so far away.”

 

“Oops,” Clarke said with a giggle. “What’s going on? Isn’t it like 2 am there?”

 

“Almost 3. I can’t sleep,” Raven sighed, ”I’ve been trying to rewire the stereo so we have surround sound, but these old walls are making it impossible to anchor the speakers. So far I’ve manager to shock myself five times and fall off a chair.”

 

 

“Raven, do we need surround sound or do you just need a project?”

 

“I just need, I don’t know,” Raven said with a sigh. “I just keep thinking about Octavia and I totally get that she needs space, and I want her to have whatever she needs, but damn, what if she decides not to see me again? Or decides to get back with Lincoln?”

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but based on the noises I’ve heard coming from your room, I feel confident that you’re going to hear from her again.”

 

Raven let out a slight laugh. “I knew you were listening to us.”

 

“You wish, Clarke responded. “But, if it’s tearing you up this much, why don’t you just go out or call someone else up?”

 

“I called you.”

 

“No, I mean someone you want to come over. For sex.”

“Hmm,” Raven said, “well I guess I was supposed to give Anya a call sometime…”

 

It was Clarke’s turn to let out a laugh. “She’s here actually. Anya.”

 

“Damn, she’s where you are now? With tequila? I guess it makes sense that’s she’d be at that conference. Is Lexa there? “

 

“Um, yeah, Lexa’s here.”

 

“Good, you need to make a move there before she gets fed up with you. And don’t go for Anya that would be an idiot move. Please tell me you’re wearing that sweet little black dress I put in your bag for you. “

 

“Nah, black jeans, it’s casual. Some people from the conference. But also, its kind of hard to wear such a short dress when I don’t have any underwear packed.”

 

Raven began cracking up, “You’re welcome for that.”

 

“You’re the worst,” Calrke groaned.

 

But Raven just kept laughing.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry your first choice is here,” Clarke said. “Is there anyone else you might want to call?”

 

“Just…Octavia. I think I’d rather just wait until she’s ready. Hoping she will be at some point.”

 

“This is very strange Raven behavior,” Clarke said.

 

“Well, it’s very strange Clarke behavior to get on a plane across the country _and_ to not want to wear a sexy dress commando.”

 

 _Oh fuck,_ Clarke heard Raven yell and then a loud crash echoed over the phone.

 

“Raven! Stop using chairs as ladders! Pick a different thing to do. Replace all of the light bulbs. Or better yet, do some of my laundry like you owe me.”

 

“Fine,” Raven sighed. “But I need to build something. Do you need a desk?”

 

“Sure, but don’t get one of those Ikea ones, they always need two people.”

 

“Deal. I’ll pick up some lumber in the morning.”

 

“Raven?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Octavia would be a fool not to come back to you. You’re over there building things with lumber, and that’s sexy as fuck.”

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re wasted. Get home safely and call me tomorrow.”

 

“Fine, don’t be a jerk.”

 

“Byyye,” Raven said and then the line went dead.

 

* * *

 

 

When Clarke returned to the table a fresh drink was sitting on the table for her and the three women stopped talking as she approached.

 

“Should I leave again?” Clarke asked with an apprehensive smile.

 

“No way,” Lexa said pulling Clarke onto her lap, “I think we should go dancing. Anya was just talking about this place in the Castro.”

 

“I’m in,” Clarke said, quickly downing her drink before the night started to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for all of your comments and kudos! They are great motivation. I'm loving writing this story so much, especially the hot mess that is Clarke. I'm so proud of Clarke for not totally fucking that meeting up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is druuuunk and Lexa is a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this! Life has been rough but I couldn't stay away too long. Hope you enjoy!

The bar Anya led the group to was small, dark, and seedy. The tightly crowded dance floor forced the four close together, Clarke’s back bumping up against Anya’s as they all danced. But the music was great, or maybe just loud, after enough tequila it becomes hard to tell.

 

Lexa ran her hands through Clarke’s hair, mussing it before bringing her palms to rest on the blonde’s shoulders. Clarke shimmied her hips closer until there was a pleasant friction between them, causing Lexa’s eyes to widen and color to rise in her cheeks. Though Clarke’s groan was more or less drowned out by the music, Lexa caught just enough of it to send a shiver down her spine and a rush of warmth between her thighs. Clarke let her head fall back, her hair cascading over Lexa’s hands as she brought her hips more firmly into contact with Lexa.

 

They stayed like that with their bodies pressed together timing their rhythm with the song until after a long moment the music switched and they pulled apart, just slightly, thirst evident in both of their eyes.

 

Clarke bit her lower lip and reached for Lexa, who was becoming very aware of her friends watching the two of them with stupid grins plastered across their faces.

 

Lexa stared back at her friends before shooting them a playful wink and leading Clarke off of the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

 

In the small single restroom Lexa backed Clarke up against the door and slid the latch into place. She crashed her mouth into Clarke’s collarbone, kissing and biting so that Clarke moaned and yelped at the mix of pleasure and pain.

 

Clarke leaned her back into the door and pressed her hips outward into Lexa, ready to go. Her hips still moving in time with the music from the dance floor.

 

Lexa continued to run her mouth along Clarke’s collarbone and chest until Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and placed it under the waist of her pants.

 

“I thought you brought me in here to fuck me,” Clarke said huskily, a dreamy lust in her eyes as they met Lexa’s.

 

Clarke held Lexa’s gaze as she unbuttoned her own pants and slide them off before grabbing Lexa’s face and kissing her deeply guiding the brunette’s hand exactly where she wanted it, keeping her hand on top of Lexa’s.

 

Lexa felt the herself getting wet as she basked in Clarke’s command of their encounter. She let Clarke guide her fingers over her clit until Clarke was gasping and shoving Lexa’s hand further down until Lexa entered her. Clarke pressed against the palm of Lexa’s hand keeping contact with her clit as she leaned her head back and bit her lip.

 

“Fuck, Lexa,” she moaned.

 

“I’m just following orders,” Lexa said with a grin before leaning to bite Clarke’s neck. Clarke kept her hand firmly on Lexa’s guiding her deeper, moving her hips to meet Lexa, wanting more of her.

 

Clarke didn’t relinquish control until she was so close to the edge that she was shuddering. When her hand finally came to rest on Lexa’s chest grabbing frantically at the fabric Lexa shifted her focus to Clarke’s g-spot curving her fingers just slightly as she pulled out and reentered the blonde over and over.

 

Clarke came with a loud scream, as she shakily bit Lexa’s shoulder, much harder than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

When they made their way back to where Anya and Indra were dancing together Clarke’s legs were shaking.

 

Lexa leaned in close and whispered to Clarke, “get you a drink?”

 

“Mm, let’s leave, we’re wearing too many clothes here. Besides, it’s your turn to drive.”

 

Lexa exhaled and swallowed hard, “We’ll leave soon, promise. One drink.”

 

“Ok, but I think I might be really drunk,” Clarke said, slurring a bit.

 

“Got it. So no drink for you,” Lexa said a look of concern passing over her face.

 

“Maybe just a water?” the blonde said blinking to steady the room.

 

Lexa paused, looking at Clarke uneasily, “Sure, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, just one too many margaritas and I just got fucked by a super hot lady in the bathroom.”

 

Lexa blushed, looking around to make sure her friends weren’t close enough to overhear.

 

“It’s hot in here—I think I might go get some air,” Clarke said.

 

“Ok. I’ll get you some water,” Lexa gave her a quick kiss and headed toward the bar.

 

* * *

 

Outside Clarke leaned her body against the bar’s exterior, letting her head fall back and breathing in deeply.

 

Anya had watched as Clarke unsteadily made her way outside and followed her a few steps behind, wanting to make sure she was alright. Anya leaned against the wall outside next to Clarke.

 

“You ok?” Anya asked as she sparked her lighter and lit a cigarette.

 

“Yeah, but I think tequila is not my friend.”

 

“Those drinks were really strong.”

 

“So, you and Lexa?” Anya asked curious how serious this thing between her friend and this mystery woman was. Fairly, if Lexa wanted them all to meet she assumed.

 

“God, she’s so hot,” Clarke said with a stupid grin.

 

“She likes you. A lot, I think. You want one?” Anya said offering Clarke her pack of cigarettes.

 

Clarke shifted her eyes downward please with what Anya was saying but also fighting the nervous rush it sent through her.

 

“Sure, it’s been ages,” Clarke said reaching for the pack, “it couldn’t hurt.”

 

Anya lit the cigarette between Clarke’s lips. Clarke took a few drags, inhaling deeply and causing her head to spin violently and her lungs to contract.

 

“Nope, that did hurt” Clarke said between violent coughs as she threw the cigarette away from her body, nearly hitting a passing car.

 

“Nope, nope, nope,” Clarke continued shaking her head and leaning back against the wall to steady herself. Clarke stumbled nearly falling over as spots from coughing clouded her vision.

 

Anya moved to Clarke throwing an arm around her waist to steady her, throwing her own cigarette down and deftly crushing it with her boot.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, you’re ok. That was a bad idea,” Anya said as she let Clarke’s dizzy head rest on her shoulder.

 

And that’s how Lexa found them as she approached tentatively, two waters in her hand. Fighting the urge to drop the glasses and pull Clarke roughly from Anya.

 

“Everything ok out here?” Lexa asked shooting a pointed look at Anya’s arm where it was holding Clarke tightly.

 

“Yeah, fine, Clarke just needed a little help steadying herself,” Anya said moving aside so the Lexa could support Clarke. Lexa fought her desire to grab Clarke and kiss her hard, something about seeing Anya’s hands on Clarke had unsettled her. She shook her head to dispel this unwelcome flair of jealously.

 

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss but drew back quickly, “Anya, did you give her a cigarette?”

 

“I thought it might help her feel better!”

 

“That literally only works for you,” Lexa said more harshly than she intended.

 

“Here,” Lexa said handing Clarke a water, “drink this. I’ll get us a cab.”

 

Lexa and Clarke said quick goodbyes to Indra and Anya. “I have to get her home,” Lexa said, smiling repentantly at Anya, a silent apology for her jealous reaction.

 

Anya leaned in close to Lexa whispering “You need to tell her how you feel.”

 

At that moment their car pulled up and Lexa just nodded at Anya and helped Clarke into the backseat.

 

* * *

 

 

In the back of the cab Lexa ran her hands through Clarke’s hair, bringing the blonde’s head to rest on her shoulder as she steadied her against the bumps in the road.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Lexa half carried Clarke to bed laying her down gently, removing her boots and pants.

 

Lexa took a step toward the kitchen to find water and aspirin, but Clarke reached out and grabbed her wrist. Clarke pulled Lexa down on top of her and kissed her neck. But Lexa pulled away.

 

“Clarke, you need rest. And water. I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how dunk you are. I just, earlier in the bathroom, I shouldn’t have. I didn’t realize you were this drunk.”

 

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” Clarke said slurring the end of her sentence.

 

“Riiight,” Lexa said moving to get up again but Clarke held her tightly.

 

“Hey Lexa, about before with Anya?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was hot how jealous you got,” Clarke said running a hand up under Lexa’s shirt.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa said moaning slightly but fighting it. “Stop, please, it’s hard enough to say no to you,” Lexa said grabbing her wrist, “I can’t. You’re so drunk and I’m…not.”

 

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh as Lexa moved off of her and went to get water and something to head off Clarke’s inevitable hangover.

 

By the time Lexa returned to the bed, Clarke had removed the rest of her clothes but was out cold.

 

Lexa drew the covers up lovingly over her sleeping form, careful not to disturb Clarke, who probably wouldn’t have woken up for a natural disaster anyway. She placed the water and pills on the nightstand before stripping down and climbing in next to Clarke. She placed a pillow under her head and ran her hands gently up and down Clarke’s arm until she too fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I think next time we'll check in on Raven and see how her construction project is going. Your comments and kudos keep me going <3


	20. Add It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven builds Clarke that desk.

Raven pulled her truck into Home Depot around 11 am. She had spent the morning measuring the most likely corner in Clarke’s room for her new desk to go and she had come prepared with a detailed list of materials and measurements.

 

She had brought Hank along for the trip and the dog seemed thrilled to be out and about even if he was apprehensive around so many people trying to pet him. Raven liked taking Hank to stores because he makes small talk easy and also because he’s a total chick magnet who has a way with the ladies.

 

After Raven had picked out some brass hardware and finishings, she and Hank made their way to the lumber department. She was just beginning to scan the offerings when a beautiful woman who clearly worked there approached them and bent down to pet Hank before stopping suddenly.

 

“Actually, I should ask, is it ok if I say hello to your dog?” she asked, smiling at Raven.

 

“You better ask him,” Raven said smiling in return as the woman held her hand out to Hank, her reddish brown hair falling forward into her face.

 

Hank gave the woman’s hand a tentative sniff and lowered his head so she could pet him. The woman spent a moment scratching Hank’s ears before turning her pale green eyes back to Raven.

 

“I see you’ve got a list there, so that’s a good sign. Did your girlfriend send you?” The woman asked, her eyes seeming to glint in anticipation of Raven’s response.

 

“What? Oh no, I’m just building a desk for my bestie. I sent myself.”

 

“Anything I can help you with?” The woman asked as she moved closer glancing at Raven’s list.

 

“Well, I’m trying to pick out the right wood. I need something sturdy that can take a fair amount of abuse: spills, hot food, activities other than studying…”

 

“I’d probably recommend a hard wood like walnut or oak, it will be a little more difficult to work with, but you look like you’re up to the challenge,” she said as she let her eyes trail over Raven’s white v-neck, tight, torn jeans, and work boots.

 

“Right, right, that makes sense,” Raven said blushing a bit. “I also want something that will look good with just a clear coat, I don’t want a lot of varnish. I really want the raw beauty to shine through, you know?”

 

“Well if you’re looking for something a little darker, that won’t show mess, I’d recommend black walnut. It’s my personal favorite. A real challenge to work with for sure, but once you get the hang of it you’ll never want to work with anything else.”

 

“Sold.” Raven said, her face glowing. “Is that something you carry here?”

 

“Yeah, it’s right over here. How much do you need? I can cut some pieces for you. Get you started.”

 

Raven handed over her plans and rough sketch and she and Hank followed the woman to the bandsaw. Raven was enjoying watching her in her element, tying up her messy reddish hair in a loose bun before marking the boards and perfecting her measurements before executing perfect cuts.

 

On any other day she would have already given this woman her number, or faked the need for a tool tutorial, or pinned her up against the metal shelving unit…But still, all she could think about was Octavia. It felt like if somehow she could just build this desk, just complete this one project everything else would fall into place.

 

Besides, she could always come back with a follow-up project in the near future if need be.

 

When the lumber was stacked into a neat pile the woman handed Raven a scrap of paper with her cell number written on it in pencil, “just in case she had any more construction questions,” she said with a wink before turning to pick up the scraps of wood that lay littered across the floor.

 

Raven smiled sliding the scrap of paper into the front pocket of her jeans, noticing that she had signed it Monroe.

 

“Thanks Monroe—couldn’t have done it with out you,” Raven said with a wink as she and Hank headed toward the register.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven and Hank spent the day in the back yard sanding and assembling the pieces of Clarke’s desk. She blasted 90’s alt rock, singing along to the Violent Femmes. By the end her hands were sore and blistered and she had a fairly deep cut along one palm that was still bleeding on and off. But she felt somehow sated.

 

The desk was simple, with only a few drawers running up one side, because let’s be honest, Clarke never puts anything away anyways. The top had an artsy distressed look of individual boards placed together instead of a solid surface, that she knew Clarke would love.

 

Though the joint work could have been better Raven felt pleased and exhausted and proud and a little buzzed from the work beers she’d consumed. When she finally secured the final screw around midnight, she found herself completely ready for sleep. She couldn’t wait for Clarke to come home and see the new desk, and maybe now, with any luck, Octavia was one day closer to feeling ready to call her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much for reading! I know this chapter is a short one, but I wanted to check in on Raven. Your comments and kudos make my day and really keep me going. <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute, smutty Clexa chapter. Back to reality next time.

Lexa woke every few hours to check on Clarke, who mostly remained passed out. Once, around 5 am, Clarke shot awake, sitting up suddenly in bed and seeming completely disoriented. It took Lexa  a few minutes to calm her down, but even then the blonde never seemed fully awake. 

 

Clarke didn’t fully come to until the next afternoon. She woke to find Lexa lying next to her reading and even though she felt terrible, like her brain had a sledge hammer and was frantically trying to escape her skull, she couldn’t help but smile at how cute and smart Lexa looked lying there with her book. 

 

Lexa felt Clarke’s eyes on her and shifted her focus away from her story to return Clarke’s gaze. 

 

“Hey there, champ, how're you feeling?”

 

Clarke groaned and pulled the covers over her head waiting a beat before slowly re-emerging. “I’ve been better. I think my brain is trying to kill me. And my total embarrassment is making me feel nauseous.”

 

“Are you sure that’s not the tequila making you feel sick?” Lexa said with a  warm smile, “there’s water and aspirin next to you.”

 

“Look, Lexa, about last night--I hope you know I didn’t mean to get so drunk in front of your friends. I was nervous about meeting them--I don’t really have many friends. And I wanted them to like me. And I guess I just figured if I could have a few drinks and get out of my head I wouldn’t embarrass you, which seems silly in hindsight.”

 

“Clarke, stop. I wasn’t embarrassed. Though I am sorry that I didn’t realize how drunk you were. And about what happened between us at the bar...”

 

Clarke groaned again. “Was I way out of line? I know sometimes when I drink I get a little...handsy.”

 

“I think we both are guilty of that. I just wanted you to be sure that I wouldn’t have, you know, hooked up with you in the bathroom like that if I’d have realized you were so out of it.”

 

“Oh right, the bathroom, that was fun,” Clarke said with a dreamy smile, “I mean I hope it was fun? For you?”

 

Lexa laughed, “Yeah it was fun. It was hot how you took control and guided me.”

 

“Yeah? Well, maybe now you should guide me?” Clarke said, rolling over and immediately regretting it. 

 

“Or maybe we should save that until you’re able to move without feeling sick.” Lexa replied. 

 

“Good call.” Clarke said placing her head on the pillow and immediately falling back asleep.

 

When Clarke awoke again an hour or so later she spent a few minutes frantically looking around the apartment for Lexa who didn’t seem to be anywhere. Not that Clarke would have blamed her for going out to enjoy the city on her own.

 

Clarke had just made herself a cup of coffee and was heading out to the balcony with her sketch pad when she noticed Lexa lounging in the water. The rush of excitement and lust that rose in Clarke when she saw Lexa startled her. Clarke let her sketch pad fall to the floor as she went out to meet Lexa.

 

Lexa looked up with a startled expression when Clarke climbed into the hot tub, but her expression soon gave way to one of slightly veiled excitement as the blonde moved toward her without a word.

 

“I see someone is feeling better,” Lexa said, smiling as Clarke straddled her. 

 

“Shh,” Clarke said pressing her lips to Lexa’s and running her hands along Lexa’s body, over her chest and down along her stomach. She pulled back and groaned slightly when she felt the fabric of  Lexa’s red bikini, separating their bodies. Clarke wasted no time as she immediately began working on the knot behind Lexa’s neck that was holding her top on. Lexa began running her hands upward along Clarke’s thighs, she had most certainly not packed a bathing suit--one more thing she could thank Raven and her infinite wisdom for.

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa, holding her wrists tightly to stop her hands from roaming.

 

She shook her head no just slightly as she moved to kiss Lexa’s neck. “You can have your hands back, but only if you’re going to use them to show me what you like.”

 

Lexa smiled and moved to kiss Clarke but Clarke moved her head away and smiled at Lexa playfully. 

 

“Go on,” Clarke said. 

 

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and guided it under the waistband of her bikini, lifting her hips a bit to slide the fabric over her hips then off of her completely. Lexa slid Clarke’s hand lightly along her clit a few times before guiding two of Clarke’s fingers inside of her. She couldn’t help but let out a small groan as she continued to move Clarke’s hand. 

 

After a few minutes Lexa’s hips were moving against Clarke and her hand was pushing Clarke deeper as the hot water rushed over and between them. As Lexa began to get close, she answered Clarke’s question of “tell me how you want it?” by bringing her left hand to the back of Clarke’s head and pushing down slightly.

 

Clarke looked at Lexa and grinned and the next thing Lexa knew Clarke was grabbing her hips and lifting her up to rest on the edge of the hot tub before lowering her mouth to meet Lexa’s clit, gently running her tongue over it at first before noticing Lexa pulling her hair and taking that as her cue to increase pressure. 

 

When Lexa jerked her hips Clarke responded by entering her again. Lexa came moments later with an almost gentle gasp. She could feel Clarke’s smile against her as she shuddered.

 

Clarke pulled away and looked up at Lexa before pulling her back into the water to stop her shivering.

 

“That was, wow,” Lexa said struggling to form a coherent thought. 

 

“I kind of can’t believe how hot that was, I mean I know I like making you come, but God, you showing me exactly how you like to come did more for me than I bargained for.”

 

With that Lexa raised an eyebrow and reached for Clarke, her mouth falling open a bit when she felt how wet Clarke was, even in the water. 

 

They didn’t leave the hot tub until it was almost time to head to the airport.

* * *

 

“Sorry again that I ruined our last day in San Francisco,” Clarke said to Lexa as they waited in security.

 

“I don’t think ruined is the word I’d use,” Lexa said with a grin.

 

“Right, but we didn’t get to do much exploring of the city,” Clarke replied.

 

“Well not of the city, no,” Lexa said with a smile that made Clarke blush.

 

Lexa made sure they caught their flight with plenty of time to spare and was glad to see Clarke snuggle in under a blanket right after they were seated. Between her hangover and their long afternoon in the hot tub Clarke was exhausted. The pair slept most of the flight with Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder and Clarke’s arm around Lexa’s waist, ready to draw her closer at the slightest hint of turbulence.

 

* * *

 

Their flight landed in Boston around 3 am and they both headed home having committed to being at work the next day. 

 

Raven was asleep on the couch with Hank curled at her feet when Clarke got home. Hank lifted his head when Clarke entered but quickly relaxed again after wagging his tail a few times in his customary greeting. Clarke went over to say hello to him and noticed a dirty looking bandage wrapped around Raven’s hand, which Clarke made a mental note to check on in the morning. Clarke did her best to ignore the wires and dangling speakers along the ceiling of the living room as she pulled a blanket over Raven then lugged her bag back to her room.

  
She stopped short when she entered her room as soon as her gaze landed on the beautiful desk in the corner. Raven had even taken time to lay out some of her art supplies on the desk’s surface. She couldn’t believe how beautiful the desk was, its dark wood gleaming slightly in the low light of the desk lamp Raven had left on for her. Even after years together, Raven Reyes never ceased to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get them back to Boston a lot earlier in this chapter to move the action along, but then I remembered that the place they were staying had a hot tub. Back to reality tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all of your kudos and comments! I love them so much and I know I'm a little behind in my responses. <3


	22. Reyes Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives Lexa a pep talk and immediately regrets it. Clarke tries to course correct. Raven gets a sweet surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates! Life, etc. I hope everyone still watching the show is doing ok after what I hear was a pretty brutal and scarring episode a few days ago.

The next morning Clarke woke to Hank whining outside her door and sunlight streaming in through her window. She hesitantly checked her phone--it was after 8:30, she had way overslept for work and already had three missed calls from Raven. She wandered into the kitchen and found the pot of coffee and pancakes Raven had left for her on the counter along with a note:

 

_ You foiled my grand plan for us to have a catchup over breakfast by refusing to wake up when I jumped on you. Accept these pancakes as a token of my appreciation for your safe return. Try not to be too late to work because if anyone asks I’ll tell them you’re having stomach issues.  _

 

Clarke drowned her pancakes in syrup and took a few quick bites before she ran to the shower, hoping to get into headquarters before Raven had a chance to interact with anyone.

 

* * *

 

Raven had gotten to work early and only a few others were in, so she quickly settled to untangling some encryption she’d been working on the week before. 

 

When Raven took a break to get coffee she nearly bumped into Lexa who was just exiting the elevator.

 

“Hey Lexa! I mean Detective Woods,” Raven said with a grin, “how’s business? I thought you were back at Roxbury now.”

 

“Yeah, I am. I just need to pick up some paperwork that the chief signed for me.”

 

“Oh cool. Look, do you have a minute?” Raven said seriously.

 

“Um, sure,” Lexa said raising an eyebrow, unsure how to interact with this earnest version of Raven.

 

Raven led the way into the stairwell and Lexa followed only a little reluctantly. 

 

“Look,” Raven began pushing her hands into the front pockets of her pants and leaning back against the stair railing. “Trust that this is coming from a good place, ok? You seem great.”

 

Lexa waited for Raven to continue but when she didn’t she replied. “Thank you? Is this about Clarke?”

 

“Of course this is about Clarke,” Raven responded with an amused smile. “The thing is, I know Clarke can be kind of dense sometimes, but I get the sense that she likes you even if she’s bad at showing it, and I just want to say don’t give up on her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked furrowing her brows, not following at all.

“She puts up a lot of walls and creates distance because she thinks she’s incapable of dating people, or spending more than one night with someone, which I guess is sometimes true, but just wait her out because I think you two could be good together. Sorry to be so sappy, I just want Clarke to be happy and I don’t want her to mess this up beyond repair.”

 

“Raven, what are you talking about? I was with Clarke this weekend, we’re--”

 

“Right, that conference you and Anya and everyone went to. My point is just that you should give her space but not too much space because even though she thinks she can only hook up with people one time--”

 

“Wait. Did Clarke tell you that she went to San Francisco for the conference?” Her face glowing with her realization that Raven had no idea how much time she and Clarke had been spending together.

 

“Yeah, I know it was some sort of policing thing. Wait, what’s wrong? Why is your face like that?”

 

“I guess I’m trying to figure out why Clarke didn’t tell you that we’ve been seeing each other basically every day for weeks…”

 

“Oh, right, that. No, of course she told me. I just meant that…”

 

“That’s ok, Raven. I get what you meant. Look, I really need to get my paperwork and go back to my district,” Lexa said as she turned on her heel and left, the metal door to the stairwell banging shut behind her.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Raven said as she leaned back against the wall and pulled out her phone to text Clarke.

 

“Hi Clarke. Have you secretly been dating Lexa? You could have told me that BEFORE I gave her a pep talk about how bad you are at relationships and told her not to give up on you.”

 

Clarke saw Raven’s text as she was getting dressed. 

 

“Fck. omw. Don’t say anything else” Clarke responded. 

 

She was out the door and headed downtown without even finishing her coffee.

 

* * *

 

When Clarke got to work Raven was waiting for her at her desk and they went straight into the conference room.

 

“So, were you able to get ahold of your...girlfriend?” Raven asked apprehensively.

 

“I left her a message trying to explain. I’ll go over after work and smooth things over. What the hell, Raven? Why would you do that?” 

 

“Why would  _ I  _ do that? Are you serious? How could you date someone for weeks and not tell me about it? We LIVE together, Clarke.”

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re dating exactly,” Clarke said clasping her hands in front of her and looking down.

 

“Well, would a rational person say you’re dating? Because she sure seemed to think you were especially after you spent the  _ entire weekend  _ together in San Francisco. How could you lie to me?”

 

“I never lied to you!”

 

“Maybe not explicitly, Clarke, but God, you must have been so deliberate about leaving things out. For example, that you’ve been sleeping with Lexa for weeks.”

 

“Well, You’ve been pretty busy with Octavia.”

 

“Don’t. That’s shit and you know it,” Raven said her voice rising. “How could you not tell me?”

 

Clarke sighed loudly and slumped back into one of the conference rooms leather chairs. “I guess I was just waiting to ruin it somehow and I thought if I didn’t tell anyone then maybe it wouldn’t be too real and if it wasn’t real I couldn’t ruin it?”

 

“That makes almost no sense, even for you. I’m going to be nice to you because you seriously fucked up here, but once you fix this know that I am really hurt,” Raven said placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder as the blonde rested her head on Raven’s hip.

 

“Ok, that’s fair. So, how do I fix this?”

 

“I have a few ideas,” Raven said pulling a small notebook from her back pocket. “First, obviously, you need to apologize and do a much better job of explaining your reasoning to Lexa than you just did to me. Like 100 times better.”

 

“Great advice. What else?” Clarke said dryly.

 

“Be nice. I’m helping you and I don’t have to.”

 

Clarke nodded.

 

“Then I think you need to reverse course in some meaningful ways: take her out somewhere nice, acknowledge that you’re dating, go places where you will need to introduce her  _ and actually introduce her _ . Have her meet your friends.”

 

“You’re my only friend and you already know her.”

 

“Right ok, but like organize for us to hang out,” Raven said shaking her head

 

“Ok, ok. Anything else?” Clarke asked apprehensively thinking through her growing list. 

 

“Just be a little bit less how you would naturally be? So like, don’t leave before she wakes up, things like that. Oh, and you could like make her something, like draw her or something. Or do some big romantic gesture, like get a Lexa tattoo or--”

 

“Raven, I’m trying to make her stay, not scare her away.”

 

“Fine, suit yourself. Nothing too romantic, wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea.”

 

Clarke glared.

 

“OK, so I think that’s a good start. Text me once you make up and tell me how right I was?”

 

“Sure,” Clarke said with a slight laugh, “assuming I can get her to talk to me.”

 

“She’s into you, she’ll definitely forgive you for being an idiot. Might just take a little time and effort. Trust me, I’ve been there,” Raven said. And with that she headed back to her desk. 

 

* * *

 

As Raven approached her desk she stopped short when she noticed the bouquet of wildflowers laid atop it, a vivid collection of yellow and orange and white. It took her a moment to notice the note attached to the stems with twine.

 

_ Raven, I’ know you’re being good giving me space but I’m going crazy not seeing you. Dinner tonight at your place? I’ll cook. --O _

 

Raven spent the rest of the day trying and failing to keep the grin off of her face. As soon as she could she rushed home to spend time with Hank and clean her apartment, which was sadly still littered with a few beer cans from the weekend’s activities and a lot of saw and plaster dust from her projects.

 

She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the knock on her door and rushed to answer it.

 

When Raven pulled the door open Octavia’s mouth fell open as she took in Raven in her towel. She let the bag of groceries she was carrying clatter to the ground as she pulled Raven to her and kissed her hungrily. When she finally pulled back both were breathless.

 

“Hi,” Raven said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I’m glad I’m here too. I missed you.”

 

“Yeah, it was a brutally long three days,” Raven said with a wink.

 

“You’re telling me,” Octavia said kissing her again.

 

Raven put a hand to Octavia’s chest and pushed gently, “Look, Octavia, I know you have a lot you’re dealing with and I want you to know that I don’t expect you to pretend to not be sad or like you don’t miss Linc--” Raven stopped short when she saw a wave of pain on Octavia’s face “--him. If you need space you can have it, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to. But also, it’s ok to be sad about it. This sounded a lot better in my head. All I mean is that it’s ok with me if you’re not ok all the time.”

 

Octavia was staring at Raven shaking her head gently in amazement. “How are you so good? When I met you I would have sworn you were just a super hot jerk, but you’re full of surprises, Reyes.”

 

“I do what I can,” Raven said pulling Octavia the rest of the way into her apartment and shutting the door behind her before kissing her letting her towel slip down slightly. “So, what’s for dinner?” Raven asked with a devilish grin as Octavia’s hands slid her towel to the floor.

 

* * *

 

When Clarke finally got home around 10 she was surprised to see Raven and Octavia cuddled on the couch eating pasta.

 

“Hi, you two,” Clarke said mouthing s surprised  _ WHAT  _ to Raven. “Octavia, it’s good to have you back.”

 

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia said, “did you fix things with Lexa?”

 

Clarke shot Raven a glare, which Raven responded to with a look of wide-eyed innocence.

 

“Well, I waited outside her apartment until her doorman asked me to leave. I left a note though and a few messages.”

 

“A note? Are you kidding me Griffin?” Raven laughed pityingly.

 

“What’s wrong with a note? She probably had to work late, I’m sure she’ll call me later.”

 

“God Clarke, no offense, but you are really not good at this. Have you never fought with a girlfriend before?” Octavia asked.

 

“No, I’ve never fought with any of my previous nonexistent girlfriends.”

 

“Ok, you need to step it up. It sounds like she’s really hurt. You need to do a big romantic gesture,” Octavia said.

 

Raven nodded excitedly “That’s what I told her! Get the Lexa tattoo, Clarke.”

 

“Wait, what? No, don’t get a tattoo,” Octavia said shooting Raven a look. “But maybe like send her a sweet text, or a sexy one.”

 

“YES, sext her.” Raven whooped.

 

“I’m somehow not sure sexting someone who’s mad at you is a very good idea. Is it?” Clarke said looking at Octavia.

 

“Fine, we’ll brainstorm and get back to you in the morning,” Octavia said as she grabbed Raven’s hand and and pulled her up from the couch and led her out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry to have to throw in a little drama and Clarke chaos but how sweet are Raven and Octavia as a team? Can't wait to see what schemes they cook up for Clarke. Also, I love Octavia courting Raven--a nice change, no?
> 
> <3 all of your comments and kudos--they mean so much to me!


	23. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Raven and Octavia's advice for trying to win Lexa back.

“How’s it going champ? Any Lexa developments?” Octavia asked Clarke as she walked into the kitchen wearing only one of Raven’s t-shirts and her underwear.

 

Clarke was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island drinking her coffee. She shook her head at Octavia and frowned. 

 

“Clarke, my love! You’re up early!” Raven said as she entered the kitchen wearing her red silk her tied loosely at the waist. Raven gave Octavia a quick kiss to the back of her neck before reaching for a coffee cup. “Did your note work? Are you back in that hot detective’s good graces?”

 

“Good morning, Raven. A little more clothes a little less PDA, please. It’s not even 8 am,” Clarke said raising an eyebrow at the pair.

 

“Ok, so clearly Lexa didn’t call you. Stay calm, my friend. We have some ideas,” Raven said as she shot a grin at Octavia.

 

Octavia and Raven leaned across the island on their elbows, both beaming and batting their eyes at Clarke.

 

“Ok,” Clarke sighed, “I’m listening.”

 

“Great!” Raven said, “So does Lexa like skits?”

 

“Skits? Like the little plays you do at summer camp?”

 

“Exactly! God, we’re so in sync. So, what if you surprise her and then like act out something romantic? Like remember that scene from Imagine Me & You where she yells out Luce’s name from the top of a car in that traffic jam. Something meaningful.”

 

“I don’t think I like skits,” Clarke said with a frown.

 

“Yeah, that’s too much, babe, I told you,” Octavia said hurriedly, half hoping Raven wouldn’t pick up on the pet name she’d accidentally called her. “Ok, how about this: have one of her friends help you get her out on a fake call, some petty crime like a disturbance at a park, and then you can be there waiting with a picnic. But like good food though, not just sandwiches. And if you do it right around lunch she’ll be hungry and for sure want to stay!”

 

“Oh, I know, get Chinese food! Great idea,  _ babe! _ ” Raven said winking at Octavia.

 

Clarke threw her head back in feigned exasperation. Even she had to admit the picnic idea was kind of cute and far less humiliating than a skit. And even she couldn’t mess up Chinese food. 

 

“Raven, your girlfriend’s right. Next time I need advice I’m going straight to her. No more you as the middle man.”

 

“If I didn’t agree with you so much I might be offended that you prefer Octavia,” Raven said with a smirk. 

* * *

 

Clarke spent the better part of the day trying to track down Anya and elicit her help getting Lexa to the park the next afternoon. Raven had sheepishly slipped Clarke Anya’s cell number once they got to work, even though she swore Octavia knew and was totally cool with it. Saying, “it’s for Anya’s protection really, Octavia might be cute and tiny but she’s fierce. I wouldn’t cross her.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke arrives at the park at noon to find that Raven and Octavia are already there. The pair had spent the last hour “decorating” by laying out a cute blanket beneath a tree and arranging wildflowers as a centerpiece. 

 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn’t really thought past coordinating with Anya and picking up takeout.

 

At 12:15 Octavia and Raven needed to head back to work, the very early lunch breaks they took nearing their end.

 

Clarke settled back against the tree and waited to see if Anya would come through and LExa would show up. 

 

By 1:30 Clarke was ravenous though her determination not to eat until Lexa showed up or Anya called her keeping her from digging into her lo mein.

 

It was 2:15 before she heard footsteps approaching her blanket, twigs snapping and leaves crunching beneath hesitant boots.

 

Clarke looked up hopefully and was careful to conceal her disappointment as Anya lowered herself next to Clarke on the blanket.

 

“The thing is,” Anya said looking Clarke in the eye, “Lexa doesn’t know what’s good for her. She’ll realize but not before this food gets cold.”

 

Clarke nodded holding Anya’s gaze willing her expression blank. 

 

“Well, come on, I’m starving,” Anya said reaching for the bag and popping open a cardboard box. 

 

Anya used chopsticks to shovel a pile of lo mein into her mouth before gently leaning her shoulder into Clarke’s, pushing the blonde slightly off balance. 

 

Clarke was surprised to find herself letting her head come to rest on Anya’s shoulder as she used her own chopsticks to take a bite from the container Anya held. She felt a comfort and alignment with Lexa’s gruff friend that she couldn’t quite explain. She chewed thoughtfully before asking the question burning on her mind. 

 

“Did you really think she’d come?” Clarke asked. “Because I thought she would come.”

 

“Honestly, no,” Anya said. “I  _ hoped  _ she would come, but Lexa does stoic really well. As soon as she feels herself getting hurt she pretends that she’s incapable of caring about things. It’s like a valve she shuts off.”

 

“So she’s just over it?” Clarke asked furrowing her brow.

 

“No, of course not. She’s just telling herself that she is. Honestly, I’d say give her a week. You’ve apologized. She knows you’re interested. She just needs to realize that she wants to stop being a robot and sweep you off your feet.”

 

“What if she doesn’t come around? I think you underestimate how good I am at messing things up.”

 

“Listen, what you did wasn’t good. Not telling your friends that you were seeing Lexa triggered a lot of her insecurities. If she doesn’t come around on her own, we’ll team up, ok?”

 

Clarke smiled slightly, her head still resting on Anya’s shoulder. 

 

“Now,” Anya continued, “help me eat the rest of this food before it goes cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for your lovely, kind, excellent, amazing notes. And for your patience while I try to pull my shot together enough to write. Feel free to say hi on Tumblr @type-set-go. <3
> 
> What do you guys think of Anya? I'm digging the connection she and Clarke have.


	24. Post-Picnic Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Raven, and Octavia re-group after the picnic fails to win Lexa back.

After the slightly failed picnic, Clarke called off the rest of her shift and went home to take Hank for a run and then wallow on the couch.

 

By the time Raven got home a few hours Clarke and Hank were fast asleep, the dog resting his head on he stomach and it rose and fell slowly. 

 

She began to stir as the sound of Raven’s keys in the door elicited a low growl from her trusty pal. As the door eased open Hank jumped off the couch and gathered his favorite toy, a beat up stuffed bear, and met Raven at the door. 

 

“Hi, sleepy head.”

 

“Hi, you’re home early,” Clarke said groggily.

 

“Not really, it’s 6:30. So, Clarke, how did the picnic with Lexa go?” Raven said as she entered their apartment throwing her red jacket over the back of the couch.

 

Clarke sighed loudly, “It was good considering that she actually didn’t show.”

 

“Well, more food for you, right?

 

“Anya showed up, we talked. It was...nice.”

 

“Oh,” Raven said, her breath catching at the thought of Anya and Clarke having a picnic together. “What did you two talk about?”

 

“You, of course.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No. We talked about Lexa. It was strange. I thought Anya would be off putting, but she wasn’t at all. I felt really unguarded.”

 

“I mean Anya is pretty special.”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke said a little dreamily.

 

Raven shot her a warning look. “I hope that’s just your sleepy voice still because I’ve been there. Also, sleeping with Lexa’s friend will just be a disaster.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep with her, Raven, god. I just like, want to hang out with her and get to know her.”

 

“Oh my god, is this it? The moment Clarke Griffin makes a friend?”

 

“As my only friend you’re probably the authority on that,” Clarke said with smile. 

 

“Look Clarke, I wanted to say, I’ve been thinking and I don’t mean to push this stuff with Lexa. If you want to let it go, let her go, you should. You can meet someone else or take some time for yourself, or we could take a trip or something.”

 

“Thanks Raven, that’s sweet. Maybe Lexa just needs a little space. Anya was saying…”

 

Raven cut in. “The thing with Anya, too. Probably just best to let that lie. Let’s just focus on making a plan for tonight and restoring a little order here.”

 

Clarke looked at the door, before responding hesitantly, she couldn’t help but wonder what Raven’s motivation was. Maybe she really did just want her to be ok. “Sure. That makes sense. Hey, where’s Octavia? Maybe we could all hang out tonight.”

 

“Sounds good! She should be here any minute, but if you want it to be just us I can always canc--” Raven said as the door opened behind her and Octavia walked in. 

 

Octavia took one look at Clarke on the couch, taking in her flushed, sleep lined face. “Oh honey, she didn’t show?”

 

Clarke shook her head. Octavia paused to hang up Raven’s jacket before heading over to the couch. “Ok, start from the beginning, while Raven orders us all dinner.”

 

Raven, taking the hint, pulled out her phone and wandered out of the room. 

 

When she returned a few minutes later to announce that pizza was on its way she found the two of them whispering conspiratorially. O had Clarke’s phone in her hand.

 

“What crimes are you two plotting?” Raven asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, we’re just texting Anya. If you can’t make them forgive you, you can make them jealous.”

 

“Look, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Clarke needs some time to herself and with us to figure out what she wants.” Raven said, almost angrily.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to see if it’s a good idea tomorrow night, because Anya just said yes to drinks in Lexa’s neighborhood,” Octavia replied, batting her eyes innocently.


	25. Dead Author's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Anya meet for drinks. Someone gets hustled.

Clarke walked into Bukowski Tavern and found Anya in the back corner, a book held close to her face.

“Excuse me, miss, are you reading in this bar?”

“Perhaps.” Anya said with a wry smile.

“I suppose if you’re going to read in a bar, this is the one to do it in. So, what is it? Anything good?”

“Beyond good. It’s The Argonauts by Maggie Nelson. Have you read it?”

“You know, I can’t say I have.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who doesn’t read. Everyone reads, even if it’s just online.”

“No, I mean I read, I just haven’t read that particular…novel?”

“It’s more a mix of memoir and gender theory, but fine. Tell me one great thing you’ve read recently and then you may sit.”

Clarke quickly scanned the mostly empty bar. “I’m not sure seats are in very high demand,” she said smiling, “but the last great thing I read was East of Eden by Steinbeck, earlier this year.”

“Impressive,” Anya said nodding, “you may get the first round.”

“On it,” Clarke said laughing and shaking her head. “What’s your drink?”

“I’ll take a whiskey with a water back” Anya said as Clarke turned on her heels and headed for the bar.

She returned a few minutes later with three drinks, placing the whiskey and water before Anya and another whiskey in front of her own seat.

“So what was up with that pop quiz?”

“About the books? Oh, I just don’t trust people who don’t read and generally I advise my friends not to fuck them.”

“Solid policy. Did I pass the test?”

“Yeah, for now,” Anya replied.

“So,” Clarke began, hesitating, “any word from our girl, Lexa?”

“Sounds of silence so far, but I still think she’ll come around. Just don’t stop being sorry. Also, now that I know you read, I’ll pass that information along. It should help your case.”

“Ok, great. So, how’s work?”

“No.”

“No?”

“We’ve been here for like 2 minutes, this can not devolve into a discussion about work,” Anya replied, firm but not unkind.

“Yeah, I felt gross as soon as I said it. Ok, tell me about your most elaborate sexual fantasy or about the best trip you’ve ever been on. Your choice,” Clarke said leaning in. Anya really was beautiful and clearly she’s smart, sitting in a bar reading theory. Clarke could see why she and Lexa were friends. There was a fierceness and a fearlessness about her that drew Clarke in. 

To Clarke’s mild disappointment, Anya began telling Clarke about the time she went camping in Iceland and hiked all over the country exploring hot springs and glaciers and Reykjavík. About halfway through the story it dawned on Clarke that she must have taken the trip alone. 

“Wait, you hiked glaciers? By yourself? In Iceland?”

“Sure. I love travelling alone. Other people slow me down.”

“Fair enough. It sounds like an intense trip, though I bet I could have kept up.”

“Perhaps, but I doubt it,” Anya replied with a smirk. 

Clarke paused, thrown off by how difficult she found it to read Anya. She had no idea if she was flirting, but she was definitely down to listen to her tell adventure stories all night. She glanced down quickly at their empty glasses before standing to head to the bar.

“Do you want another round?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’m actually not a big drinker.”

“You know, a lot of people don’t trust people who don’t drink.”

“Well, a lot of people are wrong.”

“Fair enough. Are you thinking you want to head out?” Clarke said starting to sit back down.

“Not at all, I was thinking about asking you to shoot some pool. You should get whatever you want to drink. I’d love another water.”

When Clarke returned Anya was already at the pool table racking up the balls. 

“The thing about pool is,” Anya began without looking up “it’s all about confidence. Confidence and precision. Have you played before?”

“A little, not really.” Clarke replied, unsure why she way lying, besides her curiosity to observe Anya in teaching mode. Clarke practically lived in bars, she’d often used pool to show off or as an excuse to get close and teach someone the basics. 

“Not a problem. I’ll show you a few things and then we can play.”

Anya took her time explaining her strategy to Clarke, showing her how to hold the cue and how to bank shots. She seemed to take everything, the angles, the velocity, the spin very seriously. 

Though when it came time to play Anya lit up, she hit a good first few shots, but she was a lot more impulsive in practice than her talk about calculating trajectories had led Clarke to believe. 

Clark hung back, hitting a few mediocre shots to ensure Anya would win the firs game handily. As the last ball was sunk Anya turned triumphantly to Clarke, who smiled back.

“Care to make the next one a little more interesting?” Clarke asked with a mischievous grin.

“Interesting how?

“Well, since you’re drinking water, maybe a friendly wager. Though I could have swore I remembered you drinking a lot more in San Francisco. 

“Yeah, sometimes I go a little off the rails, especially with that group.”

“But not with me?

“Nah, I don’t need to. Is $50 too much?”

“For the wager?” Clarke sputtered a bit, she definitely couldn’t lose $50. She’d just have to win. “Works for me.”

Clarke went second and did a nice job nearly cleaning up on her first turn.

“Strange luck.” Anya said under her breath looking a little flustered as she blew her next shot and conceded the table back.

Clarke had won two games handily before Anya leaned in to be heard above the music which seemed to be getting louder by the minute. “If you going to keep hustling me like this, I think I will let you buy me another drink.”

When Clarke got back from the bar Anya looked ready for battle, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she took her drink.

They played three more games but Anya won only one before they decided to call it a night. 

They walked out of the bar and were braced by the cold fall air which had the wood-smoke smell of impending snow. 

Anya shivered in her coat and Clarke offered her leather jacket, but Anya called her bluff. “You’ll freeze in that shirt. Probably better if we’re both a little cold than one of us frozen to death.”

“I should have pegged you for a pragmatist.”

“And I’ve pegged you as a sap.”

“I’m not a sap. I’m a gentleman,” Clarke said with a wink.

“I’ll be sure to pass that on.”

Clarke sighed. “How are you getting home?”

“Train probably.”

“I can give you a ride. It will be pretty cold on the back of my bike, but at least it will be quick.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m just in Brighton.”

“Great. I’m in JP. Next time we should go somewhere in between.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I figured you wanted to meet downtown because Lexa lives nearby.”

Clarke exhaled loudly watching her breath rise like smoke between them as they walked to where her motorcycle was parked. “Yeah, that was why. Not to be sappy, because I think we’ve established that that is totally not my style, but”

“That picnic seemed pretty sappy to me” Anya cut in with a playful shove.

“Point taken. AS I WAS SAYING, not to be sappy, but I had a good time hanging out. I admit, my original motivations were all about getting Lexa back, and don’t get me wrong, I’d still love to make that happen. But regardless of how things work out, I was hoping we could hang out again.”

“Same. I’ll look into finding a place without a pool table. I definitely can’t continue to be defeated in this manner.”

After Clarke drove Anya home they spent another hour talking on the steps of her building before calling it a night, mostly lamenting the lack of stargazing to be done in the city. 

As Clarke climbed back on her bike, Anya called out, “Read The Argonauts, for next time.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Clarke said nodding as she kicked her bike to life and drove off into the night.


	26. Candles and Coordination

Lexa had spent the better part of a week in her apartment nursing her anger and hurt, which aside from being terrible had given her a lot of time to organize her new place. The apartment itself was stunning, hardwood floors and high ceilings with plenty of light streaming in though windows framed by ivy. It was Sunday and Lexa had just finished organizing her books and was about to make something to eat when her phone buzzed on the floor beside her. 

Lexa glanced down and was surprised to see it wasn’t just Clarke checking in again but a whole host of messages from Anya imploring Lexa to meet her for dinner. She had to admit, although Clarke had hurt her, the degree of the blonde’s persistence was endearing. Like clockwork, each day brought 2-3 messages from Clarke. Besides the apologies, also small observations about the ducks in the public garden, updates about Starbucks holiday drinks, very bad puns, goodnight texts…

The weekend of silence, and if she was being honest, longing for Clarke, made her respond to Anya. They agreed to meet in an hour at Ten Tables, a fancy restaurant not far from Clarke’s house. Lexa wondered if Anya had made that connection, but it seemed unlikely that she knew where Clarke lived.

The food was excellent and the restaurant was charming. True to its name, the small space contained only ten tables. Fairy lights and the candles in jars on the tables provided the only light. They had made it half way through their meal before Anya started in on her speech.

“Lexa, I’ve brought you here because I love you.”

“And?”

“I love you and I think you should forgive her.”

“I think that’s easy for you to say. I don’t want to be kept a secret.”

“And you shouldn’t. It’s just that it sounds like she took a big leap taking that trip with you. Maybe she just wanted to make sure what you had was something real from before sharing it with Raven and whoever else she’s even friends with?”

“You seem to know a lot about Clarke all of a sudden.”

“Well, I know know Raven from awhile back. And I have hung out with Clarke a few times since California. Don’t be mad, she just wants you back, she’s not interested in me.”

“I’m not mad,” Lexa replied a little coldly. “And we’ll be coming back to that Raven thing.”

“Fine. It was once and it was very hot and now she’s dating someone very cute named Octavia and I’m over it and totally fine.”

“O-K. You definitely sound fine. Should we switch roles here?”

“Have you forgiven Clarke?”

“Anya, just lay off it. What’s in it for you?”

“Well, you’re miserable and I would love to hang out with you and not have you so sad and hang out with her and get to talk about something other than you. No offense.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine. I’ll talk to her, but no promises.”

“Oh, no need. My money is on you not being able to spend five minutes alone with her without giving into her.” Anya smirked. “Speaking of losing money, do not play pool with that girl. She hustled me last week.”

“Well, did you try to teach her to play pool?” Lexa said through a grin that made it clear she was on Clarke’s side in this one. 

“No. Maybe a bit. She is very, very good.”

“Sounds like you deserved to lose if you tried to teach a grown woman to play pool because you assumed she didn’t know how.”

Anya glared in response. “So, you’ll call her tonight? Or we could just stop by…”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been to her place.”

“No? Look, just call her ok? Let’s get you home so you can slip into something comfortable in case she makes you work for it.”

 

 

Anya agreed to accompany Lexa back to her place, ostensibly to give opinions on book organization and wall color. Though Anya suspected the real reasons were more like loneliness. It was just as well, Anya was eager to see what the rest of the night had in store. 

When they reached her building Lexa paused, noticing light flickering in her windows, though she could have sworn she’d turned all of the lights off when she left. Instinctively, her arm shot out in front of Anya and guided her behind Lexa.

By the time the pair reached Lexa’s door, Lexa was lamenting the fact that she was unarmed. She had grabbed a golf umbrella from her neighbors coat rack on the way up “just in case.”

Lexa rapped on her own door once loudly, before announcing herself as the police and easing her key in her lock. She let the door creak open slowly and she raised the umbrella over her shoulder, ready to strike the almost certain burglar in her living room.

When the door eased open at last her breath caught in her throat as she looked around and saw what must have been a hundred or more candles flickering on every available surface. And in the center of it all, Clarke, sitting cross-legged behind a pile of what appeared to be a very burnt dessert.

“Clarke? How did you? What are you doing here?”

“I convinced Anya to lend me her spare key. Lexa, I’m so—“

“What’s that smell? Is something actively burning?”

“Not anymore, but I do owe you some new pots. I tried to make chocolate covered fruit and something was broken with the chocolate.”

“Did you stir it? I mean, not that that’s the point right now, but probably that’s what went wrong. We can make more.”

“Really?”

Anya cleared her throat. “I think that’s my cue.”

“No, stay,” Clarke said quickly. “I want you to hear this. In fact,” Clarke paused reaching for her phone.

“Clarke,” Anya said a little sternly, nodding toward Lexa.

“One sec. I just want to facetime Octavia and Raven. I want everyone I care about to hear what I have to say.”

“Clarke,” Lexa cut in. “Please do not videocall Raven and her girlfriend right now. Just say what you need to.”

“Ok. Right. Of course. I’m not very good at this. There are a lot of things I’m not very good at that have been on display recently: relationships, cooking, being upfront about my feelings. The thing is, Lexa, I’m crazy about you. Usually when I meet someone, even if I think they’re great, I don’t think twice about not calling them back.”

Behind Lexa Anya stood in the doorway rotating her index finger in the universal symbol for wrap it up.

“But with you, I want to call you all the time. I want to give you live updates about the ducks in the pond. I want to get on planes and explore new cities with you. I want to hear about the book you’re reading. I want to come to your apartment and burn my hands lighting a bunch of candles on the off chance that maybe today is the day you talk to me again. I messed up. I know that. I know it doesn’t matter much, but I was trying to protect what we had. But I never meant to hide you. “

Lexa stood staring at Clarke, her eyes full of tears but not spilling over. 

“Lexa, please, I know I don’t deserve it, but if you can give me another chance—I’ll do anything to make this up to you. I’ll hire a sky writer. I’ll declare my love for you on the jumbotron at Fenway. I’ll—“

“Ok.”

“Ok, ok? As in here’s-your-second-chance-don’t-fuck it-up ok?”

“Ok as in, I think Anya should head home and you should stay.”

“Yes, goodbye, goodnight.” Anya said nearly falling backwards in her eagerness to get out the door.

 

Lexa walked over and sat next to Clarke on the plaid blanket she’s laid out on the floor. “You know, if you squint, between the candles and the blanket this feels a little like camping, “ she said before reaching for a chocolate covered strawberry only to spit it out a second later.

Clarke did her best to contain her laughter, but the grimace on Lexa’s face was too much. “I did the same thing earlier,” Clarke gasped between waves of laughter, trying to catch her breath. “Something with the chocolate is very, very bad.”

“Yeah, this chocolate is a disaster,” Lexa said leaning her shoulder into Clarke and knocking the blonde off balance. “But I think I have ice cream in the freezer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want to read more? Let me know!


End file.
